Mystery Danny Theater 3000
by Futuramakid
Summary: Danny Phantom Mystery Science Theater 3000 crossover.Vlad and Dr. Forrester send Ron and Danny to the Satellite of Love to participate in the experiment with Tom Servo and Crow. Current episode: Reign Storm film broke, so they must watch.... POWER RANGERS
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Mystery Meat transcribed by Skyechan

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

**Bold** transpiring, non bold happening on the screen.

**In the not-too-distant future**

**In the Park of Amity**

**Dr. Forrester and Plasmius**

**Were hatching an Evil Scheme.**

**They kidnapped a boy by the name of Dan,**

**A half-ghost regular joe they couldn't stand**

**They needed another good test case,**

**So they conked him on the noggin**

**And they shot him into space. (Get me down!)**

**We'll send him DP eps and fics,**

**Any that we can find (la-la-la).**

**He'll have to sit and watch them all,**

**And we'll monitor his mind (la-la-la).**

**Now keep in mind Danny can't control**

**Where the eps begin or end (la-la-la)**

**He'll try to keep his sanity**

**With the help of his various friends.**

**Subject Roll Call:**

**Danny! (Goin' Ghost!)**

**Ron! (I'm supposed to be the AUTHOR!)**

**Tom Servo! (h'lo there!)**

**Croooow! (That's one "o"!)**

**If you're wondering how he eats and breathes**

**and other science facts (la la la),**

**Just repeat to yourself, "It's just a show,**

**I should really just relax**

**For Mystery Danny Theater 3000!"**

"**So, who are you guys again?"**

"**Ok, Danny, I'll explain again," Ron said, "These are humorous robots, designed by Joel, the first victim of the experiment. The one with a dome for a head is Tom Servo, and the other is Crow. Apparently, Dr. Forrester needed new victims." "Hey, watch it pal!" Crow said, "you callin us torture?" "Hello," a voice came from a once blank screen. "Plasmius?" Danny said, "Figures you're in on this." "Actually, how ARE you here? Danielle killed you in When Worlds Collide," Ron asked. "Oh, no I wasn't dead, not really. I was biding my time," Vlad said. "That makes no sense! She blasted straight through you!" Ron said. "Yeah, and now I can do this!" Vlad said, sticking his hand through a hole in his chest. "To quote Leela, 'Impressive! But this kinda supports my 'you are dead' theory.'" "Anyway, Dr. Forrester's last subject went insane, so, to get back at you, I volunteered YOU TWO!" Vlad said. "Wait, why me? Danielle killed you!" Danny said. "True," Vlad said, "but you're genetically identical, so the teleporter locked onto YOU! And as for Ron, well, he wrote my death. If Daniel HAD to win, there were better ways of writing it, you know." "Valid point," Ron said. Lights and sirens went off. "WE GOT MOVIE SIGN!" Tom and Crow yelled. "Well, we better get to the theater before they turn off the oxygen," Ron said. They made their way to the theater.**

Mystery Meat

Prologue

Crow: Also known as "The stuff that happens before the stuff happens.

The screen fades in to a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black hair that seems to be starting to turn white.

**Crow: So, who's the fat guy?**

**Ron: That's his dad, man!**

MAN: So, Danny.

**Crow (MAN): You want to jump around in Underoos all day like me?**

**Danny: CROW!**

**Ron: That would seem to be your line now.**

The shot moves out and we see the man standing in front of three people in chairs. On the far left is a black-haired boy dressed in a white with red shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Sitting next to him is a black-haired girl and an African American boy. The girl is wearing stereotypical Goth attire consisting of a black with purple tanktop that exposes her midriff, a black skirt with green plaid stripes, purple tights and black boots. The other boy is wearing a red hat with a tucked in yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots. The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow and black door that seems to be a portal of some kind.

MAN: You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts.

Cut to the black-haired boy, Danny.

DANNY: Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad? I...want to be an astronaut.

**Tom: Great way to start, kid, you're on a satellite right now.**

Pan to the girl.

GIRL: Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now.

**Crow: Yes, because you bump into a ghost at every street corner.**

**Danny: Actually…**

They're like cellphones.

Pan to other boy.

BOY: Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal.

**Tom: Yes, you're obviously meant to be a bodybuilder. **

Cut to Danny's father's face.

DANNY'S FATHER: Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts,--

**Crow: (DANNY'S FATHER) You need to wear pants.**

He turns to a table behind him with laboratory equipment and beakers.

DANNY'S FATHER: --there are a few things you need to learn.

**Crow: (DANNY'S FATHER)Like how to choose flattering jumpsuit colors.**

Danny's father messes around with a few of the glasses on the table.

Cut to Danny's face. Danny suddenly has a blue mist escaping from his mouth.

**Crow: (DANNY) Could we turn down the A/C? It's freezing in here.**

DANNY: Oh, no.

Cut to the portal from earlier, the door now opening.

DANNY: (offscreen) This isn't good.

**Tom: What was your first clue, Sherlock?**

Two ghosts that look like octopuses escape from the green-swirling portal. The ghosts grab the girl and the boy around their mouths and lift them up out of their chairs.

Cut to Danny's father's face.

DANNY'S FATHER: True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared.

**Ron: In relation to who? You're the most incompetent ghost hunter in Amity Park!**

Pan to Danny standing behind his father. Danny looks alarmed.

Cut to the ectopuses floating above the floor, the girl and boy still in their grasp.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) And so will you. Whether you want to be or not.

Cut to Danny's face. Danny gets a determined look on his face.

The shot opens to Danny's father still messing with the various items on the lab table while Danny jumps offscreen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard.

DANNY'S FATHER: (not aware of anything going on) It all starts with your equipment.

**Crow: What are you, DEAF? Your son is fighting ghosts behind you, and you have NO idea!**

**Tom: (DANNY) Hi, I'm half ghost, and I'm being quieter than a mouse!**

As he says this he holds up an item that looks like a thermos. Behind him an ectopuss goes flying past and offscreen.

Cut to the three empty chairs on the floor. The girl and boy are flung back into theirs. Danny's father goes over to them.

DANNY'S FATHER: Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos.

Danny's father hands the thermos to the girl, Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Danny's father turns back around to the lab table.

DANNY'S FATHER: It's supposed to

**Crow: (DANNY'S FATHER) Keep soup warm, because ghosts just LOVE soup!**

trap ghosts,--

The screen opens and shows Sam and Tucker sitting behind Danny's father just as an ectopus goes flying past and offscreen. Danny's father doesn't notice.

DANNY'S FATHER: --but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, (proudly) a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it.

**Ron: So, he's proud of adding his name to a thermos? Doesn't take much to boost his ego.**

Cut to the open portal. The ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the swirling portal. Another white light flashes offscreen.

The screen opens a little to reveal Danny standing where the light came from. The portal suddenly closes and Danny jumps offscreen. His father points at the now closed portal.

DANNY'S FATHER: And that? That is the Fenton Portal.

He walks towards the portal.

DANNY'S FATHER: It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that (he taps the door) works too.

**Danny: Oh, I get it! (DANNY'S FATHER) Right after I figure out to put slimming vertical stripes on my jumpsuit!**

**Ron: Now you get the idea, Danny!**

He turns around and walks towards Sam and Tucker, towering over them. Both Sam and Tucker are trembling.

DANNY'S FATHER: Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?

Cut to Sam and Tucker trembling and Danny suddenly appears behind them, panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair.

Cut to Danny's father.

DANNY'S FATHER: You kids, look at cha!

Cut to Sam, Tucker, and the clearly exhausted Danny.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) You're too excited to speak!

Cut to Danny's father's face.

DANNY'S FATHER: So I'll just go on speaking. (takes a breath) I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods.

Cut to Sam, Tucker, and Danny. Sam and Tucker continue trembling.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a-

**Crow: (DANNY'S FATHER) IQ in the positive range.**

**Danny: CROW!**

-pony.

Sam and Tucker (both still trembling) look at Danny who only hangs his head.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that.

The screen fades to black.

OPENING THEME HERE


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Mystery Meat transcribed by Skyechan

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

Bold transpiring, non bold is on the screen.

**Danny and the others exited for their first intermission. "Hey, this isn't that bad," Danny said, "with you guys, it's kinda fun!" "Yeah," Ron replied, "DP just isn't as bad as 'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians.'" "You guys are cooler than Patrick Swayze in Road House!" Crow said. "Thanks, I think," Danny said. The familiar alarms and sirens went off. "WE'VE GOT MOVIE SIGN!" they yelled, then entered the theater.**

PART ONE

Title Screen is shown. Depicted is what seems to be a red monster with green eyes and Danny's ghost-fighting alias, Danny Phantom, flying through it and upward towards the top left. In the bottom right corner is Tucker and Sam looking shocked. The caption in the bottom left reads, "ALL NEW! In terrifying Meat Vision!"

**Ron: Does that mean Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad are back?**

The screen fades in to a street which pans right to a building with signs calling it "FentonWorks" on the corner of the intersection.

**Tom: No, he doesn't. He can't catch a single ghost!**

The shot suddenly pans out revealing the eccentric looking rooftop of FentonWorks, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment.

The screen fades to a shot of who seems to be Danny's mother, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a torch on a new invention.

Pan right. A girl with orange hair who seems to be Danny's older sister, glances up from a book she's reading to look at her mom with annoyance before sticking her nose back in her book again. Danny is busy eating cereal.

Danny's sister peers over the top of her book titled "Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy"

**Crow: With family like that, it's obviously needed.**

**Danny: CROW!**

before going back to reading it.

Cut to Danny, continuing to eat cereal, and then a shot of Danny's hand suddenly seeming to disappear. Cut back to Danny. His spoon suddenly drops through his intangible hand as he attempts to take a bite of cereal. Danny gasps before looking down at his missing hand. Upon realizing his hand is invisible, Danny freaks out and quickly hides his hand behind his back.

Cut back to his mother working on the invention.

DANNY'S MOTHER: Okay, two more days, and it's done!

**Danny: Yet Dad walks up and uses it immediately.**

She turns off the torch and Danny's father appears behind her, opening to a shot of him, Danny's mother, and Danny's sister.

DANNY'S FATHER: (excited) What did you say? (he grabs the invention) It's done?

Cut to a shot of Danny's father dramatically holding the invention in front of him.

DANNY'S FATHER: The Fenton Finder is done!

(insert stereotypical fanfare here:D)

**Crow: (deadpan) Yay.**

Cut back to Danny's parents.

DANNY'S FATHER: This baby uses satellites to lead you--

Cut to a shot of the front of the invention. Something seems to have appeared on the Fenton Finder's radar.

DANNY'S FATHER: --right to the ghosts.

**Tom: Even the one right in front of you.**

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: (worried) It uses what to track what?

Cut to the Fenton Finder. Beeping noises are heard.

FENTON FINDER: (in a woman's voice) Welcome to the Fenton Finder.

Pan out to reveal Danny's sister and Danny.

FENTON FINDER: A ghost is near. Walk forward.

Danny walks away from the invention while his parents move closer towards him, the invention beeping louder and faster as they move closer to Danny. Danny is backed into a wall. Shot pans out to show Danny's confused father holding the Fenton Finder and Danny's mother in front of Danny.

FENTON FINDER: Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.

Danny gives them a weak smile.

Cut to his parents.

DANNY'S FATHER: What? (looks over at his wife) Gah, that can't be right.

**Danny: (DANNY'S FATHER) , because my inventions NEVER work!**

Cut to Danny leaning against the wall, a weak smile still on his face. His whole body suddenly becomes intangible. He looks down at himself, shocked, after realizing this, and quickly manages to return to normal. He almost seems to give a look of defeat.

DANNY: Actually...

Cut to his parents.

DANNY: (offscreen) I need to tell you guys something.

Cut to Danny's sister, closing her book.

DANNY'S SISTER: That's not all you need, Danny.

She walks over to where her parents and Danny are standing.

DANNY'S SISTER: (while walking over) You need-

**Crow: (DANNY'S SISTER) PANTS!**

**Danny: Crow!**

guidance.

She lightly pushes her parents away from Danny.

DANNY'S SISTER: And parents who can provide-

**Crow: (DANNY'S SISTER) Pants.**

**Danny: (is becoming visibly annoyed.) CROW!**

it.

Cut to her mother's face.

DANNY'S MOTHER: Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only--

**Tom: (DANNY'S MOTHER) the sane person in this family.**

Cut back to Danny's sister who has her arms crossed and is standing next to Danny.

DANNY'S SISTER: Sixteen. Biologically!

Danny backs out of the shot.

DANNY'S SISTER: But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with-

**Crow: (DANNY'S SISTER) underpants.**

ghosts--

She pulls Danny back into the shot, holding him close to her.

DANNY'S SISTER: --to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!

She looks down at Danny, who seems a little weirded out by this conversation.

DANNY'S SISTER: Come, you abused, unwanted wretch.

**Ron: Yes, that's how to make your brother feel good, call him an abused unwanted wretch.**

(she hugs Danny to her) I'll drive you to school.

She glares at her parents before walking off, her arms still around Danny. Their parents are left in the kitchen.

Cut to Danny's mother.

DANNY'S MOTHER: (puzzled) Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school.

Cut to Danny's father.

DANNY'S FATHER: That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter;--

Close-up of his face.

DANNY'S FATHER: --that's a ghost.

Shot of Danny's parents still in the kitchen. Danny's father suddenly runs offscreen.

DANNY'S FATHER: (while running off) Danny, no, it's a trap!

Danny's mother follows after him.

Screen fades into a shot of the outside of a school called "Casper High".

A schoolbell rings and the shot pans in towards the front door, fading to a crowded hallway in the school where most of the kids are heading to class. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk through the hallway before going up the stairs on the right-hand side of the screen.

Cut to Danny, Sam and Tucker walking up the stairs.

DANNY: (while climbing) I think I should tell them.

Danny and Tucker exit the shot while Sam continues to climb up the stairs.

SAM: Why? Parents don't listen.

The trio comes to a stop midway up the stairs.

SAM: Even worse, they don't understand!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (throws her head back and yells) WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?

Pan to Danny and Tucker.

DANNY: Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (embarrassed) Oh, right. Me too.

Cut to Danny's face.

DANNY: It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

DANNY: (somewhat upset) If somebody catches me,--

Danny seems to start sinking into the floor while Sam and Tucker watch.

DANNY: --I go from geek to freak around here!

**Crow: (DANNY) And the best way to hide it is to phase through the floor.**

Cut to Tucker's face.

TUCKER: (raising an eyebrow) Kinda like what you're doing right now?

Danny suddenly realizes his lower half became intangible causing him to sink and yelps before Sam and Tucker help him out. His feet and lower half return to normal.

DANNY: Gah, darnit! If my dad can invent something--

**Tom: (DANNY) That makes pants.**

Danny begins walking offscreen, Sam and Tucker follow him up the rest of the stairs.

DANNY: --that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?

The depressed Danny becomes intangible and walks through a snack machine without paying any attention.

Sam runs on screen and Danny's body returns to normal.

SAM: Danny, your powers make you

**Crow: (SAM) The best looking guy in school. I should SO totally fall for you.**

**Danny: (laughs)**

unique. Unique is good!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (proudly) That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian.

Cut to the trio.

TUCKER: Which means, what?

DANNY: She doesn't eat anything with a face on it.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: Ah, who cares about that stuff. Danny, (holds two fingers up to emphasize) two words: meat connoisseur.

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

TUCKER: (sniffing the air) Last night, you had Sloppy Joes.

DANNY: (amused) Impressive.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: Meat heightens the-

**Ron: (TUCKER) Midichlorian levels in your blood. I find your lack of faith disturbing.**

senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong.

Cut to Sam.

SAM: ...And it's about to end. (happily) The schoolboard finally agreed to

**Tom: (SAM) kill all who oppose me! (evil laugh)**

try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

TUCKER: Wait...

Close-up on Tucker's face. He seems alarmed at Sam's news.

TUCKER: What did you do?

Cut to the Casper High cafeteria. Sure enough, Sam has made the schoolboard change the menu; a big banner states that this week is "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian" week.

The lunchlady places what seems to be grass on bread to one of the students, and then to Danny.

DANNY: What is this? Grass on a bun?

Sam seems happy with the changes, Tucker however...

TUCKER: (thoroughly alarmed) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

**Crow: (SAM) Destroyed the balance in our balanced cafeteria meals.**

SAM: (pleased) Tucker, it's time for a change. (holds the "grass on a bun" in her hand)

Cut to FentonWorks.

**Tom and Ron in unison: NO HE DOESN'T!**

The shot fades to the ghost portal with the door open. A woman ghost dressed in stereotypical lunchlady garb walks out of the portal.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (calmly) Ooo, somebody changed-

**Crow: (LUNCHLADY GHOST) Danny's underwear!**

**Danny: CROW!**

the menu!

The lunchlady phases out through the roof while Danny's parents seem to be working on another invention, failing to notice the ghost at all.

DANNY'S MOTHER: Maybe this is a bad idea.

DANNY'S FATHER: No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the-

**Tom: Pants off her. **

ghost out of her--

Cut to him striking a pose with the new invention that looks like a vacuum cleaner.

DANNY'S FATHER: --with the Fenton Xtractor. (No that's not a misspelling; it's how it's spelt on the actual invention.)

DANNY'S MOTHER: (concerned) But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?

DANNY'S FATHER: Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair...

He turns it on and the suction rips most of his hair out.

DANNY'S FATHER: (yells in pain) (beat) (calmly) ...See?

Cut back to the Casper High cafeteria.

Danny has some of the "grass on a bun" on his spoon and seems to be debating whether to eat it or not.

DANNY: Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?

**Crow: (DANNY) Yeah, I mean, we should take it slow first.**

**Ron: (laughs hysterically.)**

**Danny: (blushes)**

Sam smiles before an adult puts a hand on her shoulder.

MAN: Ah, Miss Manson.

Cut to the man who is clearly a staff member...and a little out of shape.

MAN: The schoolboard wanted me to personally thank you for-

**Tom: Getting Danny to wear pants.**

**Crow: That's MY line!**

ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.

Cut to Tucker who seems wide-eyed and alert.

TUCKER: (sniffs the air) (frantically) Meat. Near.

Tucker looks up at the man and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the man backs away.

MAN: No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge (he pulls out a toothpick and uses it) are completely untrue.

The man puts a hand on Sam's shoulder again.

MAN: Thanks again.

He leaves.

TUCKER: (glaring) Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam.

SAM: It's not garbage. (holds up the "grass on a bun") It's recyclable organic matter.

DANNY and TUCKER: (glaring) It's garbage.

Cut to the lunchlady behind the counter. She gives a shifty-eyed glance around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it.

The Lunchlady Ghost that escaped the portal suddenly phases through the ceiling and looks at the "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian Veggie Lunch Menu". She glares at it. (Uh-oh, someone's maaadddd...)

Cut to Danny still holding the spoonful of "grass on a bun". ("A spoonful of 'grass on a bun' helps the medicine go down", eh, Danny?)

Danny gasps and a blue mist suddenly escapes his mouth.

DANNY: (alarmed) Uh, guys? I've got a problem.

**Crow: And that became obvious when?**

(Too much 'Winterfresh', Danny???)

A handful of mud suddenly lands on Danny's head.

DANNY: UGH!

????: (offscreen) FEN-TON!!!

**Crow: (????) Put some PANTS on!**

**Danny: CROW!**

DANNY: (turns around and grimaces) ...Make that two problems.

A jock storms over to Danny, a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands.

JOCK: (angrily) I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud-pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!

DANNY: She's not my girlfriend!

**Crow: Oh really?**

**Danny: (blushes again)**

SAM: I'm not his girlfriend!

The jock grabs Danny by his shirt and lifts him a few inches off the ground.

JOCK: These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?

Cut to Tucker, Sam, and a few wide-eyed teens.

SAM: (irritated) Actually, it's top-soil.

The jock tosses Danny at the table.

JOCK: WHATEVER!

Danny lands on the bench. The jock walks over and shoves the plate of mud towards Danny's face.

JOCK: Eat it. All of it.

Danny seems to be about to go through with eating the mu--top-soil, but the blue mist escapes his mouth again.

Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating across and behind the lunch counter.

Cut back to Danny and the top-soil.

DANNY: Uh...uh...

Danny glances down at the plate and picks it up, preparing to toss it.

DANNY: GARBAGE FIGHT!

He tosses the plate and hits the jock in the face. The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues.

Sam peeks out from behind a table.

SAM: (irritated) It's not garbage! It's--

Danny's hand suddenly grabs Sam and pulls her back down towards the floor.

The trio begins crawling away from the cafeteria.

While crawling, Danny turns and looks behind him. The jock seems angry while the garbage fight continues behind him.

JOCK: You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!

The jock is hit on the head again (twice!) with mud.

Cut back to Danny.

DANNY: Oh, great. I'm still his favorite.

The trio manages to crawl out the cafeteria door, and Danny and Tucker peek their heads around and see the Lunchlady Ghost.

TUCKER: Hah. Shouldn't be so bad.

Pan shot of the Lunchlady Ghost holding a salad in her hands.

TUCKER: (offscreen) She looks a little like my grandmother.

Tucker and Danny are now standing in the room and Sam peeks out from behind the door.

DANNY: Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?

Offscreen, the trio closes the door behind them. The ghost turns around at the sound.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Hello, children. (floats over to them) Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. (politely) Did someone change-

**Crow: (LUNCHLADY GHOST) Danny's underwear?**

the menu?

Cut to Sam and Tucker.

TUCKER: Yeah. (points his thumb at Sam) She did.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (seems to have a split personality and becomes EXTREMELY angry and green flames surround her) YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?

The trio gasps.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (angrily) THE MENU HAS BEEN-

**Tom Servo: (LUNCHLADY GHOST) inedible forever!**

THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!

She yells as the green flames surround her and appear circling above her head.

DANNY: (alarmed) Get behind me!

Sam and Tucker promptly jump behind Danny.

SAM: (sarcastically) Wow. I feel safe.

DANNY: I'm going ghost!

Danny raises his arms in the air and a blue aura surrounds him. The aura splits into two rings that travel vertically across his body. As the rings pass, his clothing changes drastically into the black and white outfit from the opening theme. His hair becomes white and his eyes become green as well.

After transforming, Danny leaps offscreen as Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed.

Danny floats up towards the enraged Lunchlady Ghost.

DANNY: (seeming a little unsure of himself) I command you to...

**Crow: (DANNY) Run around in underwear!**

go away! (he glares, pointing at her, but then gets a look that says "please?")

The Lunchlady Ghost's hand begins to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow.

The dishes suddenly float around and start flying offscreen.

Danny flinches and manages to make his body become intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him.

Danny reverts back to normal and glances at his body, seeming amazed that he didn't get hit. He smiles at this realization.

Cut to Sam.

A bunch of dishes are heading right for her.

Danny sees this and immediately flies to help her, and begins catching the dishes with his arms, the dishes neatly stacking up.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. She uses her ghost powers on even more dishes.

Cut to Tucker who is now in the new set of dishes path.

Danny flies to help him and catches the dishes neatly again, as well as catching a few in his mouth.

Cut to Tucker and Danny. Tucker stops wincing after realizing Danny stopped the dishes and smiles. Danny flies off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in his mouth.

Cut to Danny. He finally removes the remaining plates from his mouth and stares at his reflection in the plates.

DANNY: Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as-

**Crow: an und-**

**Danny: Don't even start.**

a busboy.

While looking at his reflection in the plates, Danny notices the stoves behind him beginning to move around. He frowns.

Cut to the stoves. The shot pans out to show the still enraged Lunchlady Ghost.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!

Close-up on the Lunchlady Ghost's face.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Lunch has rules!

The ghost's expression suddenly changes back to being calm.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) Anybody want cake?

Cut to Sam and Tucker who nod their heads in shock.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost's face.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!

Cut to a shot of the whole group, the Lunchlady Ghost's back facing the screen.

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly phases up out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to have green flames coming out of them.

The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way.

Cut to Danny who dodges a blast of flames as well.

Cut to the three flaming stoves (...sounds like a weird band name...) that now have angry expressions flying towards Tucker and Sam.

Cut to Tucker and Sam flinching.

Danny suddenly flies up behind them and grabs their-

**Ron, anticipating Crow's remark, grabs Crow's beak**

shoulders. He causes his body to glow and manages to make the entire group intangible.

Tucker and Sam look down at themselves in surprise.

Danny continues holding on to the two and quickly flies them through the wall and out of the kitchen, the stoves hitting and cracking the wall.

Cut to a school hallway.

The trio returns to normal again and rolls out into the middle of the hallway. They look behind them in shock.

DANNY: (excited and looks down at his hands in amazement) HEY! It worked!

Cut to Sam who seems a little peeved.

SAM: (irritated) This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?

A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Danny turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights go out. Electricity sparks everywhere before finally going away.

Cut to Danny. He looks worried and then looks at the row of lockers closest to him. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out.

Cut to Sam looking on in surprise. Suddenly, a locker next to her does the same thing.

Cut to the hallway, still shaking, now with many lockers opening with school supplies flying out.

The supplies fly to the Lunchlady Ghost, swirling through her and then behind her. She still looks peeved.

Cut to the trio looking shocked.

Cut to Tucker. His eyes suddenly widen and then he sniffs the air, supplies still flying behind him.

TUCKER: (while the various meat products fly past him) Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!

**Ron: (TUCKER) Why…! Am I…! Talking…! Like…! Captain Kirk…!**

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost in the hallway. The meat products suddenly begin attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing.

Cut to trio.

TUCKER: (shocked) But where did it come from? (he glares and turns to look behind him) Lancer!

A piece of paper hits Tucker in the face.

The scene switches to outside Casper High's Teacher's Lounge.

LANCER: (the out-of-shape staff member from earlier; he's speaking to several teachers and staff members) Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your-

**Crow: Pants!**

**Danny: CROW!**

all-steak buffet.

Lancer pulls off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing!

Some eager staff members with forks and knives gasp at this sight.

Lancer suddenly realizes something's wrong and finally looks down at the table in shock.

All that's left on the table is a rattling bone.

Lancer slams his hands on the table.

LANCER: PARADISE--

Close-up on his face.

LANCER: LOST!

Cut back to the hallway. The meat-covered Lunchlady Ghost towers over the trio.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful (she points at Sam) of the five food groups!

The ghost suddenly loses her rage and goes back to "innocent lunchlady mode" and holds up a cookie.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) Cookie?

Sam seems worried and shakes her head "no".

The ghost seems a little surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunchlady mode".

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (raises a clawed hand to prepare to attack Sam) Then perish!

Danny suddenly slides backwards towards Sam to protect her. Sam looks surprised.

DANNY: (angrily) Forget it!

**Crow: (DANNY)I haven't even KISSED her yet!**

**Danny: (blushes again)**

The only thing that has an expiration date here is (pointing at the Lunchlady Ghost) you!

Danny moves his hand down a bit and his hand begins glowing blue. Looking at his hand he realizes he has accidentally caused himself to revert back to his usual self. The blue glow travels from his hand down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves.

**Crow: EXCEPT… NO PANTS!**

DANNY: Whoops!

Cut to Danny's face.

DANNY: I didn't mean to do that.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. She yells and grabs Danny within her meaty grasp before sending him flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them up.

Cut to Sam. The Lunchlady Ghost grabs her off the ground and suddenly flies off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.

Tucker and Danny are still kneeling on the ground.

TUCKER: (noticing what's happening) Come on! Change back! (looks down at Danny) We gotta go!

**Ron: (DANNY) The bathrooms are down that hall, to the left.**

Two hands suddenly grab both boys by their collars.

LANCER: (irritated) You two aren't going (pulls the boys up off the ground) anywhere.

The shot pans right to show the jock from earlier still covered in mud.

JOCK: Told ya you'd-

**Crow: HAVE TO WEAR PANTS!**

**Danny: CROW!**

pay Fenton!

Danny looks at the jock then upwards at Lancer before looking offscreen as the screen fades to black.

-Cut to commercial-

END OF PART ONE


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Mystery Meat transcribed by Skyechan

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

Bold transpiring, non bold is on the screen.

**They exited the theater. "Well, Danny, now's time for the Invention Exchange," Crow said. "The what?" Danny said. "The invention exchange is where the Satellite of Love and Deep 13 exchange inventions," Ron explained. "We need a gadget… quick!" Tom said. "Danny, do you have any of your Dad's gear?" Ron asked. "All I have is a thermos," Danny answered, "and Vlad and Forrester know I didn't make it." "Well, then, I guess we had better start making something," Crow said, grabbing the thermos from Danny, and pushing the button. "Crow, you idiot!" Ron said, but it was too late. Danny had been sucked into the thermos. Vlad and Dr. Forrester appeared on the screen. "Where's Daniel?" Vlad asked. "Well, Crow kind of—" "LET ME OUT!" Danny's voice came from inside the thermos. Vlad broke out in laughter, "We require no invention this week, this was more than enough to compensate," and continued to hysterically laugh. The alarms and sirens went off. "WE GOT MOVIE SIGN!" the four of them yelled, and entered the theater. **

PART TWO

The screen fades back in to a shot of the outside of Casper High and slowly zooms in before fading into a shot of Lancer's office where the jock, Danny, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer are.

Lancer is sorting through files in his file cabinet while Danny and Tucker sit in chairs in front of his desk. The jock is on the back wall looking pleased with the way things are turning out.

LANCER: (pulls out a file and reads it) Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class,--

Cut to a shot of Tucker's face.

LANCER: (offscreen) --repeated loitering by the girl's locker room.

**Crow: A man after my own heart.**

Tucker gives a sly smile at this comment. The shot pans right to show Danny's face.

LANCER: (offscreen) Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped-

**Crow: trow,**

**Danny: CROW!**

beakers in the last month,-

**Ron: (LANCER) the lederhosen incident,**

banned for life--

**Tom: (LANCER)from wearing briefs.**

Cut to a shot of the jock on the back wall looking very pleased.

LANCER: --from handling all fragile-

**Ron: (LANCER) women.**

school property, --

Cut to a shot of the group in the office, Danny and Tucker's backs facing the screen.

LANCER: --but no severe mischief before today.

Cut to a shot of Lancer.

LANCER: (calmly) So...gentlemen, tell me:

He slams-

**Crow: his head into the wall.**

the file onto the desk.

Cut to a shot of Danny and Tucker. Lancer suddenly appears in the shot and both Danny and Tucker recoil in their chairs.

LANCER: (angrily) WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU, CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?

Cut to a close-up of Danny's face.

DANNY: (defensively) Dash started it! He threw--

**Crow: (DANNY) a look at Sam that clearly said-**

**Danny: CROW!**

Cut to a shot of Dash, the jock.

LANCER: (offscreen) Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from-

**Tom: (LANCER) Me going on a power trip.**

scorn.

Dash looks proud at this achievement.

The shot pans right to show Lancer's face.

LANCER: You two, however, are not.

**Crow: (LANCER) wearing pants.**

Cut to a shot of Danny and Tucker.

LANCER: I'll map out your punishment when I return.

Danny and Tucker look at each other.

Cut to the door to the office where Lancer and Dash are standing.

LANCER: Mr. Baxter. Watch the door.

Lancer leaves down the hallway as Dash smirks before closing the door.

Danny and Tucker stand up from their seats.

TUCKER: We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I-

**Ron: (TUCKER) love her.**

**Crow: (DANNY) No way, geek, she's MINE!**

got her kidnapped.

DANNY: Maybe because you told the ghost she changed-

**Tom: my underwear?**

the menu, (sarcastically) how about that?

Tucker suddenly sniffs the air.

TUCKER: (determined) That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops.

Danny glances over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen.

DANNY: (offscreen) Check it out. (points at the screen)-

**Ron: (DANNY) SAM IN A BIKINI! (starts drooling)**

**Danny: (blushes, knowing that's what he'd do)**

Meat-trail.

Danny backs away from the cameras and transforms into his ghost self. As Tucker walks into the shot, Danny grabs his arm and turns them both intangible and they both go through the floor.

TUCKER: (offscreen) Whoa!

The door opens and Lancer appears carrying a broom, Dash right behind him.

LANCER: Gentlemen your punishment will be--

**Crow: (LANCER) watching Sam kiss Dash… no wait… that's not till episode 11.**

Lancer and Dash's eyes widen as they realize Danny and Tucker's chairs are empty.

LANCER: (angrily) --WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!

Cut to a shot of the storage area Danny saw earlier on the TV screen. The shot pans over revealing the silhouettes of Danny and Tucker at the other end of the room.

Tucker looks elated as he steps into the room.

TUCKER: (happily) Sweet mother of mutton!

Tucker quickly latches himself onto the wall of the boxes of meat.

TUCKER: (happily) I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!

Cut to a shot of Tucker still holding the wall in an embrace as Danny steps into the shot.

DANNY: How is it that I have the ghost powers and (points at Tucker) you're-

**Crow: (DANNY) Not wearing pants.**

**Danny: CROW!**

the weird kid?

Both of their eyes widen as they hear cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunchlady Ghost.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) My dear child...

Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating before Sam who is trapped underneath a large pile of meat.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Meat is good for kids!

Cut to a shot of Sam, looking irritated, struggling to get free of the pile of meat.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) It helps them grow and makes them-

**Tom: (LUNCHLADY GHOST) become obsessive food themed freaks when they die.**

smile!

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost and Sam.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Why won't you eat it?

The Lunchlady Ghost offers Sam a chicken leg.

SAM: We don't need-

**Crow: pants.**

meat. That's fact!

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly reverts back to her evil lunchlady mode and a mysterious wind begins blowing from nowhere. (Uh-oh.)

LUNCHLADY GHOST: SILENCE! (points at Sam) You need discipline! Manners! Respect!

Cut to Danny and Tucker still peering out from the corner looking-

**Ron: at Sam longingly.**

**Danny: (blushes)**

worried.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) Ya know where that comes from?

Cut to Sam still trapped in pile. The Lunchlady Ghost's face suddenly appears in the shot.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: MEAT!

The wind stops suddenly and the Lunchlady Ghost reverts back again.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) Chicken? Or fish?

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

DANNY: (points to himself with his thumb) I'll take care of-

**Ron: Sam after I kill you.**

the ghost.

Cut to a shot of Danny's face.

DANNY: You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!

Cut to Tucker with a knowing look on his face.

TUCKER: (pulls a fork and knife out of nowhere) Waaaay ahead of you.

Danny flies off and prepares to punch the ghost. The Lunchlady Ghost turns around surprised, but notices Danny too late.

(WHAM!)

**Crow: Who does he think he is, Adam West?**

The Lunchlady Ghost is sent flying and crashing into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Danny suddenly lands in front of her and she glares at him.

Cut to Sam. She stops looking in Danny's direction and then looks at Tucker who is cutting away pieces of the meat with his knife.

TUCKER: (enthusiastically) I'll have you free in no time, Sam!

Cut back to Sam.

SAM: (with disbelief) You gotta be kidding me.

Cut to Danny crouched on the ground. He suddenly jumps up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost.

Unfortunately, the Lunchlady Ghost catches his foot in her hand right before he hits her.

Still holding his foot, the Lunchlady Ghost dangles a surprised Danny upside-down.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Don't you see?

Cut to a shot of Danny still looking surprised.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) This is why you need meat!

Cut back to the ghost and Danny.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: You're skin and (tosses him offscreen) bones!

As Danny is sent flying through the air he makes himself intangible, bumping the floor a little and going halfway through a nearby wall before falling to the ground, his waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side.

Cut back to the Lunchlady Ghost. Her hand glows green as she summons shish kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny.

Danny sees this and makes his body split in two, the meat passing through the stretched intangible area of his body he created.

Danny smiles upon realizing-

**Ron: despite his cluelessness, that Sam loves him.**

**Danny: (blushes)**

this new power but the smiles quickly fades as he looks at what the ghost is up to now.

The Lunchlady Ghost yells and summons meat out of all of the boxes onscreen.

Danny pieces himself together again quickly and watches the meat go flying towards the ghost.

Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of meat but the piece as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam goes flying off towards the ghost.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost looking very evil as the meat soars all around her before attaching to her forming the huge meat monster she was earlier. She fires meat at Danny, which upon hitting him reverts back to being her fist and captures him in her grasp.

Sam and Tucker run onscreen looking up at Danny-

**Crow: longingly in the case of Sam.**

**Danny: Look what you started, Ron!**

in the ghost's grasp.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (strikes a determined pose, fork and knife handy) Help's on the way, buddy!

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly sends Danny flying offscreen. Danny yells as this is happening, turning himself intangible causing him to pass through a wall.

Cut to the ghost looming over Sam and Tucker. She growls at them loudly.

Cut to Sam and Tucker looking scared.

TUCKER: Run?

SAM: Run.

The two zoom offscreen, Tucker leaving his fork and knife behind in midair.

Sam and Tucker yell as they head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit, knocking both of them offscreen.

The shot pans right to show Danny holding the back of his head and he phases partly back into the room. Sam and Tucker continue yelling as they run past him.

Danny suddenly gets a determined look on his face and goes flying after them.

Cut to Sam and Tucker running as the menacing Lunchlady Ghost continues to gain on them.

Danny flies overhead looking down at this scene.

The Lunchlady Ghost makes fists with her hands and prepares to slam down on Sam and Tucker, but Danny quickly flies down and grabs the still running Sam and Tucker in his arms before turning all of them intangible and flying through a wall.

The Lunchlady Ghost is surprised at this and can't stop herself in time and the meat splatters all against the wall.

Cut to the wall outside. Danny, Sam, and Tucker suddenly phase through it and continue floating through the air, the intangibility disappearing. Danny looks tired.

Cut to Sam's face.

SAM: Gee, Danny.

**Tom: You're really hot when you're in ghost mode.**

Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted.

Cut to the trio still in the air.

DANNY: (defensively) What? Of course not! (looks tired again) What would give you that idea... (trails off)

The trio falls to the ground as Danny passes out from exhaustion. Sam and Tucker land sitting upright while Danny lies face down on the ground unconscious. He returns back to his usual everyday self.

Sam and Tucker look at eachother.

Cut to FentonWorks.

**Crow, Ron and Tom in unison: NO HE DOESN'T! WHY CAN'T THEY GET IT RIGHT?**

The shot fades in to Jasmine opening the front door, a book in her hand.

JASMINE: (puzzled) Mom?

Cut to a wide overhead shot of the room.

JASMINE: Dad?

Jasmine takes two steps into the room and the door suddenly slams closed behind her. Two smoke bombs roll in front of her covering the scene up with white smoke.

DANNY'S FATHER: (hidden by the smoke) Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!

Jasmine shrieks.

DANNY'S FATHER: (still hidden) Get my back!

The smoke finally clears to show Jasmine looking severely irritated with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor (you know, the vacuum cleaner thing) attached to the bottom part of her hair.

Cut to her parents, lying on the ground, who let go of her legs.

Cut to the group as Jasmine walks off, the Xtractor still on her-

**Crow: pants.**

**Danny: CROW!**

hair.

JASMINE: (while walking off) This is all going in the memoir.

Danny's parents finally get up off the ground. The shot suddenly pans to the front door that opens and reveals Sam and Tucker carrying the still unconscious Danny.

TUCKER: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off.

Cut to Danny's parents listening to Tucker's story. Danny's father has an eyebrow raised.

TUCKER: (offscreen) We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed--

Cut to Tucker and Sam carrying Danny upstairs.

TUCKER: --without any parental interaction whatsoever.

SAM: (nervously) Don't get up! We know where to go.-

**Tom: (SAM) We know you're thick enough to fall for this, but we won't push it.**

Bye!

Cut back to Danny's parents.

DANNY'S FATHER: (looks up at the ceiling in thought) Hmm...

MADDIE: Jack...Danny is not a ghost.

**Crow: (MADDIE) and by that, I mean we're too thick to know that Danny's a ghost.**

Cut to Jack.

JACK: (seriously) You're right.

Cut to a scene of Jasmine down a hallway trying to get the Xtractor off her hair.

Cut to a close-up of Jack's face.

JACK: Jazz is. (YAY! I can finally type their names now instead of "Danny's Father/Mother"! SWEET!)

The screen fades out and into a shot of Danny sleeping on top of his bed. He suddenly wakes up with a yelp.

DANNY: (confused) Ah! W-W-what's going on?

Cut to Tucker and Sam looking down at him.

TUCKER: You passed out. (looks at Sam) We took you home.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: You've been asleep for four days!

**Crow: (TUCKER) You kept muttering about how you wanted to see Sam in a-**

**Danny: CROW!**

Danny sits up quickly.

DANNY: (alarmed) Four days?

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (chuckling) Nah. It's only been a couple hours.

Cut to a shot of the trio in Danny's room. Danny lays back down and stares at the ceiling, still a little shaken. Sam puts her hands on her hips.

SAM: (glaring) Knock it off, Tucker!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!

Cut to the trio again.

TUCKER: Me? I almost got him killed?

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (frustrated) The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique.

Cut to the trio.

TUCKER: You had to take the meat away!

Sam crossed her arms and turns away from him. Danny looks about ready to interrupt them.

TUCKER: (while storming off) And I'm gonna get it back!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (yelling angrily) You want to change that menu back?

Sam goes over to the door to the bedroom and yells after Tucker.

SAM: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!

Sam leaves, slamming the door closed behind her.

Danny is still lying on his bed, still a little shocked as to what just happened.

DANNY: (gives a slight sigh) Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.

**Tom: Yes, because if you ignore problems, they eventually go away.**

The screen fades into a shot of outside Casper High where a few students seem to be looking at something offscreen. Danny walks into the shot, a look of disbelief on his face.

DANNY: (exasperated) Or not. Maybe it'll be worse.

Cut to a panning shot of what is clearly a bunch of meat lovers complete with meat balloons, people dressed as meat, among various other things. On a stage some girls are dancing in hot dog outfits. The girls dance offstage and Tucker appears carrying a microphone in his hand.

TUCKER: What do we want?

CROWD: MEAT!

**Crow: (DANNY) SAM!**

**Danny: CROW!**

Cut to a shot of Tucker looking triumphant.

TUCKER: When do we want it?

Cut to a shot of the determined looking crowd.

CROWD: NOW!

Cut back to Danny standing behind the crowd. He looks over at the other side of the protest.

Cut to a panning shot of the vegetarian equivalent of the meat protest side full of what seems to be full of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads "NOW!"

CROWD and SAM: (chanting) VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW!

Cut to a shot of Sam on top of the school bus looking very determined.

CROWD and SAM: (continue to chant) VEGGIES FOREVER!

Sam appears to glance over in the direction of Danny.

Cut to a shot of Danny that zooms out to show Sam and Tucker standing on opposite sides of him. Sam and Tucker are glaring at eachother.

DANNY: (with disbelief) You guys put together two protests in one night?

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (glaring at Sam; with determination) Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly.

**Crow: (TUCKER) The extra midichlorians helped too.**

Cut to Danny and Sam.

SAM: (glaring at Tucker; equal determination in voice) Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest.

Cut to Sam.

SAM: And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster.

Cut to the trio, Danny still stuck in the middle of the two quarrelling teens. A crowd is behind them seeming to watch this event unfold.

DANNY: Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?

TUCKER: (continuing to glare) No choice, buddy!

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

TUCKER: You're either with me!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (glaring) Or you're against him!

Cut to Danny. Sam and Tucker suddenly poke their heads into the shot and Danny ducks a little.

SAM and TUCKER: So whose side are you on?

**Ron: (DANNY) No offense, Tuck, but when choosing between the hot girl and the geek, the hot girl generally wins.**

A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen at this.

Cut to a shot of the trio and the protest area. Cackling is heard as the wind continues to blow.

Cut to Danny and Tucker. Danny's ghost sense (the blue mist) goes off.

Cut back to the protest area. The crowd looks bewildered and confused. A voice yells angrily as a meat truck suddenly has its contents fly out of it in various directions.

Cut to the trio. They watch as the meat flies around before coming back towards the meat truck. The meat swirls around overhead.

Cut to a shot of Danny that pans out showing the rest of the crowd, Sam, and Tucker looking upward at what's going on.

Cut to the meat. The meat forms the meat monster the Lunchlady Ghost was the previous day.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: It's lunchtime!

Cut to protestors from the meat protest running offscreen while screaming in terror. The next shot is the same, only with the vegetarian protestors.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (dismayed) Meat! Why have you betrayed me?

Cut to Danny continuing to look upwards at the monster. He then looks around offscreen.

DANNY: Guys, time to-

**Crow: (DANNY) let me kiss Sam!**

**Danny: CROW!**

makeup! (looks upward) Now!

Cut to the trio. Sam and Tucker hug although they still look furious with one another as Danny transforms behind their cover.

Sam and Tucker breakaway from eachother revealing Danny as Danny Phantom.

Cut to a shot of Danny running before flying offscreen.

Cut to an overhead shot of Jasmine talking with a goth sitting at a picnic table away from all of the chaos.

Cut to Jasmine.

JASMINE: Spike, you have to open up-

**Crow: your pants!**

to your parents! Be true to yourself and them!

The shot pans over towards Spike who is wearing all black, has a mohawk, and is covered in piercings.

JASMINE: (offscreen) Tell them how you feel!

Cut to a shot of Jasmine and Spike.

JASMINE: I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything.

Jasmine's eyes widen as a green net suddenly appears from the right-hand side of the screen and captures her in it. She yells in surprise. Spike watches as Jasmine in the net is dragged offscreen.

Cut to Jack reeling in the net while standing behind some bushes.

JACK: I've got her!

Maddie pokes out from the bushes.

JACK: (looks at Maddie) And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!

Maddie appears to be skeptical.

MADDIE: I don't understand.

Cut to Maddie.

MADDIE: If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?

Cut to Jasmine standing with the net still on her, Maddie, and Jack.

JASMINE: Because I am not a (throws the net off of her) GHOST!

Cut to Jasmine looking furious.

JASMINE: (irritated) You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse? I was pulled away from Spike before he-

**Crow: (JASMINE) put some pants on!**

had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack suddenly holds the Fenton Thermos out in front of him.

JACK: Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!

Jack and Maddie look down at the Thermos as nothing but a spark flashes and disappears.

Cut to Jasmine looking down at the Thermos. She then looks up and glares.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking at the Thermos with scrutiny.

JACK: Hmph. (shakes the Thermos back and forth) Darn thing still doesn't work!

Cut to Danny looking alarmed. The shot pans out and turns around revealing Danny in front of the now humongous meat covered Lunchlady Ghost. The ghost gives a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Danny. Danny flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Danny with the other hand, but Danny dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which Danny also dodges.

Cut to Danny. He kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over.

Cut to the ghost landing hard onto the ground.

Cut to Sam and Tucker smiling as they watch this.

TUCKER: He really is getting better.

Cut to Danny looking downwards. He smiles but then frowns as he turns his attention back to the ghost.

The ghost punches him.

(FWAM!)

**Ron: Again with the Adam West effects!**

Danny goes sailing offscreen.

Cut to Sam and Tucker. Sam runs towards the right-hand side of the screen.

SAM: I sure hope he can take a punch!

Cut to a passenger airliner flying overhead. Danny is sent flying upwards towards it.

Cut to inside the plane to a businessman and a flight attendant.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: (smiling) There's your water, sir!

The businessman and the flight attendant's eyes widen as Danny suddenly phases through and up out of the ceiling.

Cut to the businessman and flight attendant. Both watch as Danny phases through the floor again, grabbing the businessman's water cup out of his hand.

DANNY: (while phasing through) Thanks!

Cut to Danny flying back towards the ghost, the water cup in his hand. He splashes the water on his face before the cup aside.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both are looking at Jasmine.

Cut to Jasmine looking irritated with her arms crossed in front of her.

Cut to Jack. He suddenly smiles before looking at the Thermos in his hand.

JACK: (serious) I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth--

Cut to Danny flying towards the school.

JACK: (offscreen) --do hereby turn my back on-

**Crow: (JACK) PANTS!**

**Danny: CROW!**

ghosts.

Danny slams into the ghost sending meat flying everywhere.

Cut to Jasmine, Jack, and Maddie as an explosion lets off orange smoke in the distance.

Cut to a large crater as meat falls to the ground. Danny weakly pulls himself out of the crater.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) Oh, dear!

Danny looks up surprised at this.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost standing before Danny who is still partly in the crater.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: What a mess!

Close-up on the Lunchlady Ghost's face. She looks mildly worried.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (with sincerity) Are you okay?

Cut to Danny and the ghost. Danny finally pulls himself out of the crater and rubs his left arm a bit.

DANNY: Yeah. I think so.

Cut to the ghost with a small smile on her face. She suddenly reverts back to evil lunchlady mode. (Once again, "yikes".)

LUNCHLADY GHOST: TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!

Cut to the crater. Meat suddenly pours out of it forming five small piles in front of Danny.

Cut to the meat piles. The piles suddenly form into little meat monsters.

Cut to Danny who flies offscreen.

The meat monsters jump offscreen after him.

Cut to Danny. He does a flying kick that slices through all of the meat monsters before landing back onto the ground.

Danny looks upward only to see the meat monsters form themselves again.

Cut to Danny who stands up from the ground.

DANNY: Well, I wasn't expecting that!

Two blue rings suddenly appear at his waist and travel over his body reverting him back to normal. Danny looks down at himself in surprise.

DANNY: Or that!

Cut to Danny. The meat monsters appear and grab him. Danny tries fighting them off but they keep their hold on him and fly offscreen with him. Two of the monster let go of him while three dangle Danny upside down by his legs. Danny yells.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking down at the Fenton Thermos.

JACK: Well, this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist.

Jack tosses the Thermos offscreen as Maddie and Jasmine look on in shock.

Cut to Danny continuing to be dangled by his legs. The Thermos suddenly whacks him in the face and he catches it.

DANNY: The Fenton Thermos!

Close-up on Danny's face.

DANNY: But how am I going to get it to work?

Cut to the three meat monsters dangling Danny. They suddenly let go of him and toss him towards the ground.

Danny yells as he plummets towards the ground.

DANNY: Change back! (determined) CHANGE BACK!

A light flashes and Danny becomes Danny Phantom.

Cut to the five meat monsters. They look surprised and then become furious before going offscreen to chase after him.

Cut to Jasmine, Maddie, and Jack. Danny suddenly falls and phases through the ground between Jasmine and her parents.

DANNY: (while phasing through) Thanks for the Thermos!

Cut to Jack and Maddie.

JACK: (happily) HAH! Ghost Kid! I was right!

Cut to Jack standing in front of Jasmine triumphantly.

JACK: (sing-song voice) You were wrong

Cut to Jack clearly looking very happy.

JACK: (sing-song voice) Ghosts exist! (laughs) I never doubted it for a second!

Cut to Jasmine, Maddie, and Jack. Jasmine doesn't look pleased. Jack laughs before a large amount of meat lands on top of them.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. Danny suddenly phases out from the ground, the Fenton Thermos in his hand.

Cut to a shot of the Fenton Thermos.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (angrily) NO! Soup's not on today's menu!

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: (determined) I'm changing-

**Ron: (DANNY) my underwear!**

the menu! Permanently!

He grabs the top of the Thermos.

Cut to a close-up of his face.

DANNY: (small voice) Please work?

He knocks the top off of the Thermos and aims the Thermos towards the Lunchlady Ghost.

Cut to Danny's face.

DANNY: I hope I'm right!

A blue aura surrounds Danny and then the Thermos that powers up before releasing a stream of energy from it, knocking Danny backwards a little bit.

The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunchlady Ghost and traps her.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (while struggling) NOOOO!

The energy swirls and sucks the Lunchlady Ghost into the Thermos and Danny (who has reverted back to normal) closes the lid back onto the Thermos. Danny smiles before looking offscreen.

Cut to Sam and Tucker who were trapped under one of the protest balloons. Danny helps Sam up.

SAM: (amazed) What happened?

Cut to Sam's face.

SAM: Where's the ghost?

**Crow: (DANNY) Who cares? All I need is YOU!**

**Danny: (blushes)**

Cut to Danny holding the Thermos. He looks down at it while smiling.

DANNY: My parents have their moments!

Danny's eyes widen suddenly as he hears a faint beeping noise and he hides the Thermos behind him.

FENTON FINDER: (offscreen) Ghost directly ahead.

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The meat covered Jack and Maddie walk onscreen, Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of him.

FENTON FINDER: You would have to be some sort of moron-

**Tom: (JACK) Check!**

to not notice the ghost--

Cut to a shot of Danny standing in front of the Fenton Finder. He gives a weak smile.

FENTON FINDER: --directly ahead.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both look up from the Fenton Finder towards Danny.

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: Aw, sorry dad. (points behind him with his thumb) You just missed him.

Cut to Jack and Maddie.

JACK: We got a runner!

Jack and Maddie run offscreen revealing Jasmine with her arms crossed.

JASMINE: (irritated) Great. (walks offscreen) Back to square one.

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

TUCKER: So, you're not gonna tell 'em?

DANNY: Nah.

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me--

A hand suddenly grabs Danny by the shoulder. His eyes widen. He glances upward.

Cut to Mr. Lancer who looks furious.

LANCER: In a world of trouble.

The shot fades in to outside Casper High at nighttime. Mr. Lancer appears with a megaphone in his hand.

LANCER: Manson!

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker who seem to have cleanup duty and are cleaning up all the mess from the protests.

LANCER: (offscreen) Pick up that T-bone!

Sam looks at it.

SAM: (disgusted) With my hands?

Cut to Mr. Lancer.

LANCER: Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (equally disgusted) With my (picks one up by the corner) hands?

Cut to Mr. Lancer who seems pleased. He takes a bite out of a chicken leg before turning around and walking offscreen.

Cut to Danny sweeping up some meat. The shot pans out to show Dash watching him sweep looking pleased while leaning on the garbage bin where the meat has been being collected.

Cut to Dash who laughs.

Cut to Danny. He looks over at Dash and then goes to the side of the garbage bin. He grabs the side and his hand glows blue, turning the garbage bin intangible.

The intangible garbage bin dumps all of its contents onto Dash who falls over and is buried under a huge pile of meat. The garbage bin reverts back to normal.

Dash pokes his head out from under the meat pile.

DASH: FENTON! A little help?

Cut to Danny looking pleased.

DANNY: Whatever you say, Dash! (looks offscreen) Whatever you say.

Danny's eyes glow green as the screen closes in on them.

-End Title Card Screen-

END PART TWO

**Crow: YAY! IT'S OVER!**

**Ron: and so many Danny and Sam jokes!**

**They leave the theater until next time.**

**Next up: Bitter Reunions! (unless I can find a transcript of Memory Blank, in which case we'll have two plushie guests.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Bitter Reunions transcribed by Skyechan

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

Bold transpiring, non bold is on the screen.

**Episode 2: Bitter Reunions**

**In the not-too-distant future**

**In the Park of Amity**

**Dr. Forrester and Plasmius**

**Were hatching an Evil Scheme.**

**They kidnapped a boy by the name of Dan,**

**A half-ghost regular joe they couldn't stand**

**They needed another good test case,**

**So they conked him on the noggin**

**And they shot him into space. (Get me down!)**

**We'll send him DP eps and fics,**

**Any that we can find (la-la-la).**

**He'll have to sit and watch them all,**

**And we'll monitor his mind (la-la-la).**

**Now keep in mind Danny can't control**

**Where the eps begin or end (la-la-la)**

**He'll try to keep his sanity**

**With the help of his various friends.**

**Subject Roll Call:**

**Danny! (Goin' Ghost!)**

**Ron! (I'm being held hostage by a cartoon!)**

**Tom Servo! (What up!)**

**Croooow! (Oh, no, I'm not trying to breach the hull!)**

**If you're wondering how he eats and breathes**

**and other science facts (la la la),**

**Just repeat to yourself, "It's just a show,**

**I should really just relax**

**For Mystery Danny Theater 3000!"**

**Danny and Ron walk in on Crow, who's using Tom's chainsaw to cut through a wall, singing 'Take it Easy' by the Eagles. "Um, Crow, is there by chance any reason you're singing that song?" Danny asked. "And, more importantly, what are you doing with Tom's chainsaw?" Ron asked. "I'm widening my room." Crow replied. "Into space?" Ron said, amazed at this robot's lack of forethought. "Yep," Crow said, "but don't worry, you're a cartoon, right?" "I guess so," Danny said. "And in cartoons, the laws of physics don't apply unless you're aware of them," Crow said. "Point taken," Ron said. Then Crow breached the hull. "See? The laws of physics aren't here!" Crow said. "Only one problem, Crow," Danny began, "you just made me aware of them." "Oh, butterbiscuits!" Ron said. The vacuum began to suck the air out of the ship. "Hello, Daniel," Vlad said on the screen, then noticed what was happening, "Is this a bad time?" "You could say that," said Tom, looking through the door at what was happening. Suddenly, a large tube shot through the hole. Ron walked up to the tube. The glass was fogged from the cold, but he could make out a human form in it. "Guys! Come here! Somebody's trapped in the tube!" He reached to touch the tube. "OW!" he said, withdrawing his hand, "That's cold!" There was a hiss, and the tube popped open. "Where am I?" asked its occupant, "the last thing I remember is going to look for…." The occupant noticed her company. "DANNY!" The sirens went off. Danny grabbed her arm and dragged her to the theater with him**

Prologue

**Danny: How did you get here, Sam?**

**Sam: I don't know… The last thing I remember was snooping around the Ghost Zone looking for you. Then a purple flash, and after that- nothing. So where are we?**

**Danny: We're orbiting earth in a satellite. Vlad and some other kook sent me and Ron here. We have to heckle episodes of my show from Ron's universe.**

Danny Fenton is wearing a bike helmet and riding home on his motorized scooter. It is night time and he is looking at his watch which reads "9:56PM" in the green LED.

DANNY: Finally. One day where I get home on time-

**Crow: (DANNY) to get ready for my midnight date with Sam.**

**Sam: I'm right here, you know.**

without any ghost detours making me miss my ten o'clock curfew.

Danny's ghost sense goes off. He stops his scooter and looks up to see a group of three old ghost vultures diving through the roofs of nearby houses, scaring the people inside. Louds shrieks are heard as the birds enter and exit each residence.

DANNY: ...Or not. Going ghost!

Danny drives his scooter behind a van. Twin light rings are seen forming behind the vehicle and Danny Phantom emerges a moment later. Flying, Danny chases after the vultures.

DANNY: (catching up to the birds) You fellows look lost. Um, any chance of ya staying that way?

VULTURE GHOST 1: Mind your own business, fancy-

**Crow**: **under-**

pants ghost boy.

**Danny: CROW!**

The vultures phase into a bus and Danny follows them.

VULTURE GHOST 2: We've been circling this town for hours. We could've been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions.

VULTURE GHOST 1: I know where I'm going!

VULTURE GHOST 3: You so do not! Ask him.

DANNY: Ask me what?

The vultures fly out of the bus and Danny follows.

VULTURE GHOST 1: Ah. (speaks in a resigned-frustrated manner) We're on a search-and-destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death, this guy here?

The vulture shows Danny a torn picture of-

**Tom: Desi Arnez.**

a younger version of his father.

DANNY: Dad?

VULTURE GHOST 2: Ah-hah, see? I told you he'd know where he is.

Danny attacks a vulture but misses.

VULTURE GHOST 3: Nice try, kid. Get-

**Crow: (VULTURE GHOST 3) some pants on!**

**Sam: (giggles trying to suppress a laugh)**

**Danny: CROW!**

'im, boys!

The vultures circle Danny.

DANNY: Give it your best shot, guys! I'm a wiz at dodgeball!

Danny dodges their attack and vultures fly into each other.

DANNY: Okay, technically it's "dodgebeak", but who cares?

The vultures chase Danny towards a clock tower.

DANNY: (looks at clock face while hovering) Augh. It's almost ten!

Danny circles the clock, phases through it, and manages to sneak up behind one of the vultures and grab him by the legs.

VULTURE GHOST 3: Hey!

DANNY: You know that old saying about a bird in-

**Sam: (Danny) my pants?**

**Crow: Now you're getting it!**

the hand?

Danny swings the vulture around and knocks him into the other two.

DANNY: Well, neither do I!

The vultures fly off, a bit disoriented.

DANNY: And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!

The torn picture of Jack floats down into Danny's hands.

DANNY: (looking at torn scrap of picture) I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Dad?

The clock chimes ten. Danny flinches.

DANNY: Aw, no. Dad.

Scene shifts to Fenton Works.

**Ron, Tom, and Crow: NO HE _STILL_ DOESN'T!**

Danny peeks in the front door of his house and finds his parents with their arms crossed looking upset.

JACK: You're late again, young man.

DANNY: (stands dejectedly and frowns) Oh, poop.

The vultures leave a 'present' on Danny's head before flying out of town. Danny glares at the three of them as they fly off.

OPENING THEME


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Bitter Reunions transcribed by Skyechan

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

Bold transpiring, non bold is on the screen.

**They exit for their intermission. "So THIS is that lucky lady, eh, Danny?" Crow said. "What?" Sam said, confused. "They think we love each other," Danny said, "and all they've seen is the 'She's not my girlfriend!' scene." "It's that obvious?" Sam said. "Yes. It is. You'd have to be thicker than his DAD not to see," Crow said. "It's true," Danny said, "Dad heard I had a girlfriend when he gave me that ring I gave you. Didn't you read the engraving?" "Yeah, but what does Wes have to do with it?" Sam said, puzzled. "Wes?" Danny said, "give me that ring!" She gave it to him, and he turned it right-side up. "Oh…" Sam said, her voice trailing off. "So… Your dad thought I liked you?" Sam said, "Well, he wasn't being a liar at all." The sirens went off. "WE'VE GOT MOVIE SIGN!" Tom, Ron, Danny, and Crow screamed. Sam looked at them quizzically as she followed them into the theater.**

PART ONE

Title Screen is shown. Depicted is a large vampire-like ghost with his hands encircling a fleeing Danny Phantom. Title: "Bitter Reunions". The caption says, "A Blast from the Past!"

Scene opens in the Fentons' living room. Danny is sitting alone on the couch, his chin resting in his hand with his elbow on the arm rest of the sofa. Jazz is in a chair reading a book. Maddie (standing) looks cross while Jack is a working on a large invention that looks like a giant hot water heater.

MADDIE: (crossly) Danny, this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home...

**Crow: (MADDIE) that Sam girl is calling twenty-four seven,**

**Danny and Sam in unison: CROW!**

JACK (peeking from around invention): You're shirking from your chores...

MADDIE: Your grades are slipping...

JACK: (peeking around a second time) You're shirking from your chores...

DANNY: You already said chores.

JACK: I know. But when you don't do 'em I get stuck with them.

DANNY: Look, I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!

MADDIE: Come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing you're going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age.

**Ron: (MADDIE) We used to be half-ghost too!**

**Danny: (laughs)**

While Maddie is talking, Danny's elbow phases through the edge of the sofa he's sitting on. He shows a panicked look on his face but quickly recovers before anyone notices.

DANNY (hiding his still-intangible arm): Yeah? Well, I beg to differ.

JASMINE (closes her book and looks up): The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is that you never take the time to tell him about your

**Crow: (JASMINE) Pants.**

**Danny: (sighs in futility)**

childhood!

DANNY (annoyed): Jazz!

JASMINE: (to Maddie) Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date?

**Tom: (DANNY) Don't you remember? It was so stupid, grandpa hit him with the car! She had pity, and decided to take him to the Fish under the Sea dance.**

Jack walks out from behind the invention and stands next to Maddie, both listening to Jazz.

DANNY: (more annoyed) Jazz...!

JASMINE: Where you went to college?

Jack and Maddie each put a hand to their chins, pondering this.

JACK: You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!

JASMINE: It is?

MADDIE: What is?

JACK: This is!

Jack shows them an invitation to a college reunion party at the University of Wisconsin.

JACK: You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion.

DANNY: I can-

**Crow: (DANNY) not contain my feelings for Sam.**

**Sam: (goes hysterical)**

**Danny: It's not THAT funny…**

JASMINE: Wisconsin!?

JACK: Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take-

**Crow: (JACK) off our pants!**

**Danny: CROW!**

the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive, I can blather on about ghosts!

The invention Jack was working on earlier acts up and green goo flies onto Jasmine's head, spewed from a wildly undulating hose attached to the boiler.

JACK: Ha-hah! It works! I can't wait to blather on about that too!

The scene switches to the RV driving down the road. Jasmine is sitting next to Danny in the back of the vehicle.

JASMINE: (lookuing rather miffed) How does this happen? You goof up and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?

Maddie is reading a map while Jack drives.

JACK: That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks. Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare.

**Tom: (JACK) and this one's Danny's! It displays a realistic hologram of Sam saying she doesn't like him!**

**Sam: (slaps Tom)**

DANNY: Augh. I need some air.

Danny pressesa button in an attempt to open a window.

JASMINE: Don't press any buttons!

The RV suddenly has several various weapons appear on the outside of it. A laser shoots a tree and a good chunk goes missing, another hits a flying bird which is then trapped in ice, and another hits a guy in a car talking on his cell phone, charring his face and phone. Finally, a bunch of green goo lands on Jasmine's face again, ejected from a similar-looking hose as the one from before. She glares at Danny.

JASMINE: I'll get you for this...

The scene switches to a truck stop where the RV is parked for the night.

JACK: Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow.

JASMINE: Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in, Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's "Billionaire of the Year"?

JACK: That's the guy. In college he was my best friend.

A picture of college age Vlad and Jack is shown featuring the two smiling while other students in the background are plotting to humiliate the two.

JACK: We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes.

A flashback scene is shown. College-age Vlad seems to be pondering over what to looks to be a miniature Fenton Ghost Portal while Maddie and Jack seem fairly pleased about it.

COLLEGE VLAD: I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work.

COLLEGE JACK: Bogus, V-man! It totally will. This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension.

Vlad still seems skeptic about it and moves closer towards the portal for a better look while Maddie and Jack move away from the device. Maddie begins looking over a stack of papers while Jack grabs the remote for the Proto-Portal.

**Tom: (advertisement announcer voice) For more on the original Fenton Proto-Portal, watch Masters of All Time!**

COLLEGE MADDIE: Jack, these calculations aren't right.

Jack doesn't pay attention and activates the portal using the remote.

COLLEGE JACK: BONZAI!

The portal starts working but then something goes terribly wrong and an ectoplasmic blast hits Vlad right in the face.

COLLEGE VLAD: AUGH! BOGUS!

Once the beam stops, Vlad's hair has turned from black to white. He turns away from the Proto-Portal with both hands over his face, his head smoking slightly. He removes his hands, revealing his face to Maddie and Jack who both gasp. The camera angle shifts to show Vlad's face covered with glowing boils and pimples, and his eyes glowing an electric blue. Vlad places his hands back over his face with a terrrified/horrified look in his eyes.

JACK: He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him, and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me.

**Crow: (advertisement announcer voice) New and improved Jack Fenton! Now 20 percent more naïve!**

Ca,era zooms in on Danny's face. Danny doesn't seem to share his father's thoughts.

Scene shifts to the following day. A shot of Vlad's castele is seen -- a large medieval construction with turrets, towers, and flags, all painted in white, green, and gold.The RV pulls up to Vlad's castle-mansion. Vlad meets the family on the steps.

VLAD: Jack. And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Please, please, come in.

Vlad ushers Danny, Jasmine, and Maddie into his home leaving Jack outside.

JACK: Vladdie, my man. It's good to see---

**Crow: that you're not wearing pants either!**

The door shuts on Jack's face before he can finish his sentence.

JACK: (heard (muffled) from the other side of the door) Hello? Hellooo?

The others walk through the main entrance hallway which looks like a museum show-room for football items.

JASMINE: (looking around) What's with all the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford-

**Danny: (JASMINE) an operation for your colorblindness?**

an interior designer.

DANNY: Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads; he's a Packers fanatic.

JACK: (still outside) Hello!

VLAD: Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes.

JASMINE: I don't understand. You have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy-

**Danny: (JASMINE) a life?**

the team?

VLAD: (irritated) Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!

Vlad regains his cool and looks over at Maddie who's standing next to him.

VLAD: One of two things my wealth has not as of yet, (chuckles), been able to acquire.

Maddie gives him a weak smile.

DANNY: (to Jasmine) ...Is he hitting on mom?

**Crow: (JASMINE) No, he's hitting on ME!**

**Danny: I hate Jazz/Vlad pairings.**

JASMINE: As long as he's got working toilets and mom says "no", who cares?

JASMINE walks off. Vlad is continuing to look at Maddie.

MADDIE: (uncomfortably) I'd-uh...better let Jack in.

Maddie leaves. Danny looks at an autographed football.

DANNY: Whoa, cool!

VLAD: Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession.

JACK: Heads up, V-man!

Jack barges in and tackles Vlad to the ground, grabbing the football.

JACK: Hah! I see you've still got the old moves.

Vlad snatches the football back from Jack.

VLAD: Give me-

**Crow: (VLAD) some pants!**

**Danny: CROW!**

that!

Vlad gets up and puts the football back where it belongs.

VLAD: (angrily) I never HAD any "old moves"! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!

The Fenton family looks at Vlad silently, surprised at his outburst.

VLAD: (composing himself) Yes...Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would've happened without you, Jack.

MADDIE: (looking a bit uncomfortable) Uh, yeah...Maybe we should go?

VLAD: No-no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle. Previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could-

**Tom: (VLAD) hit on you, and try to convince you to divorce Jack?**

**Crow: (VLAD) hit on your daughter to totally alienate you?**

**Sam and Danny: (laugh)**

, reconnect, with you, Jack. I insist you stay.

JACK: Well, I dunno. We do have a really cool RV.

JASMINE: (fakes a sneeze) Let'sstayhere!

DANNY: (looks at Jazz, then moves his hand in a planar fashion) ...Smooth.

VLAD: You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls...

JACK: I'll get the bags!

Jack runs off while Vlad smiles sinisterly.

Scene shifts to night time in the castle. Jack is wearing a nightcap and a pink night shirt over his orange jumpsuit. Maddie is asleep next to him. Jack suddenly bolts upright from bed.

JACK: Bathroom.

Jack walks out into the hallway, presumably to look for a bathroom while the vultures from earlier appear and follow him. In a different part of the castle, Danny's ghost sense goes off, waking him up.

DANNY: Oh, great. Just what I need: a working vacation.

Danny transforms into Danny Phantom and flies off to look for-

**Crow: some pants.**

**Danny: CROW!**

the ghosts. The vultures prepare to attack Jack when Danny's hands phase through the floor beneath Jack, phasing Jack through the floor to the hallway below.

VULTURE GHOST 1: Hey, what gives?

Danny flies his half-asleep dad to the bathroom and flies out.

JACK: Ah, sweet relief.

Danny phases back up to where the vultures are.

DANNY: Hi guys, remember me? (Danny smacks a fist into his palm while smiling a devilish grin as he speaks).

The vultures spy Danny, freak out, and fly off.

DANNY: (looking confused) Okay. That was almost too easy.

???: Ah, bright boy.

**Tom: (???) Hello, I'm totally NOT Vlad Masters!**

Danny turns around to find a ghost who looks vaguely like vampire. He has blusih skin, red eyes, black hair done up in "Wolverine" fashion, and he is wearing a white outfit with black boots, black gloves, a black belt, and a red-lined cape and high collar.

DANNY: (unimpressed) Ah, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do.

The ghost seems to take amusement in this, raising one eyebrow.

Danny flies at the ghost and readies a punch, but the ghost stops his attack, grabbing his fist in midair and flinging him into a wall. Danny hits the wall hard, cracking the stone. He slides down it and lands on a stone bench.

DANNY: (dizzily) Whoa. Fast...Alright. Better stop fooling around.

Danny launches into the air and prepares to attack the ghost again when the ghost grabs him by the throat and tosses him hard into the ground.

??? (Vampire Ghost): My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom, right?

DANNY: (holding his head) You...You know me?

???: Of course I know you!

The ghost phases backwards through a wall and Danny follows suit. Both wind up in Vlad's library.

???: You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for good. How quaint. Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?

DANNY: I...I don't want to fight you!

???: No. No you don't.

The ghost fires an ectoplasmic ray at Danny sending Danny back into a shelf of books.

DANNY: Get away!

Danny fires his own ray at the ghost but the ghost puts up a shield that blocks the attack.

???: Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast.

Danny tries to use a blast on the ghost again, but the shield blocks all of Danny's attacks.

???: (yawns) So...Year one. Tell me child, can you do this yet?

The ghost splits himself into three identical copies.

**Crow: (???) Now I can walk and chew gum at the same time! (evil laugh)**

DANNY: No, I can't! How-

**Crow: (DANNY) Do I love Sam? Let me count the-**

**Danny: (blushing) CROW!**

**Sam: (giggles)**

are you doing all this?

???: Years of practice. Which you unfortunately, have no time for.

All four ghosts attack Danny at one time causing Danny to fall to the floor in pain. One of the ghosts attacks him again and Danny crashes into the hallway outside the library and falls unconscious. The ghost follows Danny into the hallway and Danny transforms back into Danny Fenton.

???: (surprised) The ghost boy is Jack's son?

The ghost transforms back to his usual self; Vlad Masters.

VLAD: (amused) Well, what do you know?

-Cut to commercial.-

END OF PART ONE


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Bitter Reunions transcribed by Skyechan

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

Bold transpiring, non bold is on the screen.

**They exited the theater into the main room for the invention exchange. "Do you actually HAVE an invention this week?" Vlad aske them. "Yes," Tom replied, and pulled out a small box. "What is that supposed to be?" Vlad asked. "It's a hammerspace box," Tom explained, "it's linked to a parallel dimension of infinite storage. I can pull any object at random out of this box." "COOL! Let ME try!" Crow said, snatching it away. He pulled out a strange looking guitar. He started to strum out a tune before Danny realized what guitar it was. "WAIT! That's EMBER'S guitar! Stop! The effects could be—" he stopped when he noticed who in front of Crow had heard it, and what it was set on. "VERY pleasant," he said, as Sam, who had been in front of Crow, turned around making goo-goo eyes. "How much do you want to keep her this way?" "50 buck, a week," Crow responded. "50 bucks?!?!?!? NO WAY!" Danny said. Crow started to turn the knob to the next setting. "Oh, all right," Danny said, handing over a 50. "You're so cute when you're bargaining for your life's fantasy," the lovestruck Sam replied. "WE'VE GOT MOVIE SIGN!"**

PART TWO

Danny has mysteriously turned back up in his bedroom where he is tossing and turning, still unconscious.

DANNY: No! Get away!

**Crow: (DANNY) I won't put on those lederhosen!**

**Danny: CROW!**

**Sam: (staring at Danny, smiling dazedly) You're so cute when you're raging against the machines…**

Danny wakes up and moves the bedsheet off of his face.

DANNY: Huh? Where am I? What happened?

**Tom: (DANNY) Where are my pants?**

VLAD: (appears in the doorway) I was going to ask you the same question, young man.

DANNY: I...Must've been worn out from the long car trip. I-I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare.

VLAD: Oh, what's a little scare between friends, son, hmm? Sleep tight, little badger.

Danny goes back to sleep and Vlad closes the door on his way out.

VLAD: Yes, sleep tight. (chuckles evilly)

The next night people begin arriving for the class reunion. Danny, now wearing a suit for the reunion, peeks inside Vlad's screening room to find JASMINE watching old football clips.

DANNY: Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?

JASMINE: What, and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new-wave music? Pass. Did you know-

**Ron: (JASMINE) how obvious it is that you're Inviso-Bill?**

the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?

DANNY: Whatever.

Danny leaves.

SPORTS ANNOUNCER: On a snowy day at Lambeau, Bart Starr faces Butkus and the Bears.

Danny and his parents appear at the main party. Danny doesn't seem too interested. Jack suddenly spots an old classmate.

JACK: Hey, Harry!

The woman with a ponytail spits out the food she was chewing.

HARRY: Ugh. I'd know that voice anywhere.

Harry walks over to the family.

HARRY: (uncomfortably) Jack, Maddie, how nice.

JACK: Danny, meet Harriet Chin. She's a bigshot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just-

**Crow: (JACK) The only one capable of counting backwards enough to find my IQ.**

**Danny: (is too busy enjoying Sam's company to notice)**

Harry. Harry Chin! Haha! Get it?

MADDIE: I'm really sorry, Harriet.

HARRY: Sweetie, you married him; you should be.

A techno type song begins playing.

JACK: Hey, my song! Come on, let's pogo!

Jack grabs Maddie and both (Maddie reluctantly) pogo on the dance floor.

DANNY: Okay, I'm officially mortified.

HARRY: What took so long?

Later Danny is sitting down at a table looking bored.

VLAD: Well, son, you're looking much better. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?

**Tom: (VLAD) Could you follow this obvious lure into my trap?**

DANNY: Oh, sure, Mr. Masters! But call me Danny. "Son" is what my dad calls me.

VLAD: Oh, yes, yes, of course. Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down.

DANNY: (gets up) Okay.

Danny leaves while Vlad has an evil smirk on his face. He turns to see Jack pogo-ing on the dance floor while Maddie and the other guests watch him.

VLAD: (to himself) Maddie...That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you, but that's all about to change...

Scene switches to Danny in the lab.

DANNY: Present? I don't see a present.

Danny spots a picture of college Vlad and Maddie on a table with a corner torn from the picture.

DANNY: Hey, wait a minute...

Danny pulls out the picture of his younger father the vultures had and finds it is the missing corner from the picture.

DANNY: Oh, no. No way.

**Crow: (DANNY) How stupid could an evil genius get? **

Danny's ghost sense goes off and he transforms into Danny Phantom. Suddenly the two ectopusses from "Mystery Meat" grab him and lift him high into the air.

DANNY: Let go!

Danny kicks one and slams the other into the floor.

DANNY: Those ghosts...They were two of the first ghosts I fought!

SKULKER: And they're not alone, pup!

Skulker traps Danny in one of his nets.

DANNY: Skulker!?

Danny bursts free from the net and kicks Skulker into the nearby wall.

DANNY: How did you get back in your ectoskeleton? What are you doing here!?

**Crow: (DANNY) Why can't I bring myself to admit that I love Sam? (looks at Sam and Danny, who have their heads on each other's shoulders) (normal voice) Strike that last one. **

SKULKER: All excellent questions. Catch!

Skulker rolls a cube of some kind towards Danny which traps him inside a large box.

DANNY: Hey! I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!

SKULKER: And that's not all it does.

Skulker presses a button and the box shocks Danny, causing him to yell in pain and transform back to Danny Fenton. Skulker then walks over and holds a glowing blade from his wrist at Danny's neck.

DANNY: (chuckles nervously) The glowing blade is new!

SKULKER: You like it? I've had some upgrades. Now...

**Tom: (SKULKER) Put some pants on! **

VLAD: ENOUGH! I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done.

Skulker and Danny share a confused look before Skulker retracts the blade.

SKULKER: Yes, well, I...

The PDA on Skulker's wrist starts typing.

SKULKER: I've gotta go to the library and checkout a book on a gorilla...Again!

Skulker's jets activate and he flies off, phasing through the ceiling.

DANNY: Skulker? The ectopusses? I don't understand!

VLAD: Of course not! You're, what, fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet! I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you; the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!

DANNY: Second?

Vlad then transforms into his ghost self.

DANNY: YOU! I'm going ghost!

Nothing happens.

DANNY: Going ghost!

Nothing happens again.

DANNY: (puzzled) Why can't I go ghost?

VLAD: You have-

**Crow: (VLAD) no pants on, hilarious!**

a battle cry, hilarious. I, on the other hand, have this!

Vlad taps the box Danny's in.

VLAD: A spectral energy neutralizer. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box you're as human as your idiot father.

DANNY: Let me out of here!

VLAD: Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to-

**Crow: (testing to see if Danny is even still listening at this point) (VLAD) get that Sam girl?** get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years.

Vlad demonstrates some of these powers.

VLAD: I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see.

Vlad splits himself again.

VLAD: I could train you, teach you everything I know.

**Crow: (VLAD) Including how to walk and chew gum at the same time!**

**(Crow looks at Danny and Sam who are now making out)**

**Crow: You're enjoying this WAY too much. (sets the guitar to the spiral and strums the beginning of Layla)**

**(Sam begins to attack Danny)**

**Crow: MUCH better! **

Vlad combines back into one.

VLAD: And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father.

DANNY: ...Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is never going to happen.

VLAD: Yes, well, once your father is out of-

**Crow: (VLAD) his pants-**

**Danny: (struggling to keep Sam off him) CROW! PLEASE CALL HER OFF ME!**

the way, we'll see how you'll feel.

Vlad laughs and disappears. The scene then switches to Harry standing next to Jack on the dance floor. Jack doesn't seem to be interested at all at what Harry's saying.

HARRY: Then I covered the guerilla uprising in Rumackistan. Got an exclusive with the rebel leader that got raves!

Harry notices Jack not really paying attention.

HARRY: (annoyed) Am I boring you, Jack?

JACK: Frankly, yes.

Vlad's ghost form phases through the floor behind Jack and overshadows him.

VLAD: (as Jack) So, what do ya say we liven up this shindig?

**Tom: (VLAD AS JACK) I'M GONNA 'SPLODE NOW!**

Vlad while overshadowing Jack, picks up Harry and tosses her crashing into the punch bowl table.

MADDIE: Jack! What's the matter with you!?

VLAD: (as Jack) Why Maddie, didn't you always know I'd turn on you? That when you chose me you-

**Crow: (VLAD AS JACK) would be the one wearing the pants?**

chose wrong?

**(Danny and Sam are still fighting)**

**Crow: I'll bet twenty bucks the girl wins.**

**Tom: You're on.**

JACK: (regaining control) Get out! Get out of me!

HARRY: I don't know what's come over you, but when I write about this I swear--

JACK: (clutches Maddie) Ghost! Overpowering me...Maddie, run. RUN!

Jack floats high above the dance floor, several people run away.

HARRY: He's a ghost? This is the story of the century!

Maddie drags Harry away from the scene.

MADDIE: Come on! We have to get to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle! I mean, the RV!

The scene switches to Danny still in the lab struggling to break free of the box.

DAIRY KING: Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, dontcha know?

DANNY: (somewhat relieved) Hey, you're the Dairy King! (worried) ...Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with Limburger? Strangle me with Swiss!? Or--

DAIRY KING: A-hah!

The Dairy King uses his scepter and presses the "open" button on the side of the box, freeing Danny.

DANNY: --let me go?

Danny kicks the now tiny box out of the way.

DANNY: Well, thank you! (confused) But, why?

DAIRY KING: Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dontcha know?

DANNY: Hey, will you help me fight Plasmius?

DAIRY KING: I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight; they send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, dontcha know?

The Dairy King flies off.

DAIRY KING: (while flying away) Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!

Danny smiles as the King flies away.

**(Danny attempts to expel the spell by overshadowing Sam)**

**Tom: Looks like you made a losing bet, Crow.**

MADDIE: (loud enough for Danny to hear her) JACK!

DANNY: (alarmed) Dad!

Danny quickly transforms to Danny Phantom and flies off. Maddie and Harry meanwhile have made their way to the RV.

HARRY: (holding a recorder towards Maddie) So, Maddie. When did you first realize your husband was a monster bent on destroying his smarter, more successful, and better dressed peers?

MADDIE: What are you talking about? That jumpsuit is incredibly stylish.

Maddie drives the RV straight through Vlad's castle, several of the guests watching in shock. The RV passes by the screening room and JASMINE peeks her head out the door.

JASMINE: (sighs) I'm guessing we won't be invited back.

Back on the dance floor several guests run away from the still overshadowed Jack. Vlad is causing Jack to throw tables and hit people.

VLAD: (as Jack) If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat, Jack Fenton did this to you!

DANNY: Guess again, cheesehead.

Danny becomes intangible and flies through his father, knocking Vlad out of his Jack's body.

VLAD: Noooo!

JACK: (angrily) No one uses Jack Fenton as a human meat-puppet!

Danny meanwhile has knocked Vlad into the library again. Danny tries punching Vlad but Vlad kicks him away.

VLAD: Daniel, stop! Think about the things I could show you. The doors I could open for you. You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together we could rule-

**Crow: (VLAD) the galaxy as father and son! Wait… wrong movie.**

DANNY: Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me!

Danny fires an ectoplasmic blast at Vlad who absorbs it and fires it back at him with twice the power. Danny manages to create a shield around himself blocking the attack.

DANNY: I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell everyone.

VLAD: And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself.

**Crow: (VLAD) Oh, wait, you're too obvious to expose. It'd be child's play!**

**(Sam expels Danny and seems to be back to normal)**

**Tom: HA! Hand over that 20, pal! **

Honking from the RV is heard and the RV bursts into the library.

DANNY: Huh!?

Danny and Vlad manage to get out of the RV's way as it barrels past with Jack at the wheel.

VLAD: Mind if I cut in?

Vlad phases his hands through the top of the RV and pulls Maddie out.

MADDIE: Let go of me!

VLAD: Never again, woman.

Danny looks at the scene as his father desperately attempts to retrieve Maddie.

JACK: Maddie!

Danny becomes intangible and quickly flies inside the RV and sits down in the driver's seat and messes around with the gear shift.

DANNY: Oh, great. It's a stick.

Harry only sees the gear shift moving.

HARRY: (excited) And I wasn't going to come to this thing! Hah!

Danny manages to get the RV to move and drives it towards Jack, Maddie being dangled by her foot by Vlad.

MADDIE: Jack, look out! The RV!

Jack dives out of the way of the RV.

DANNY: Sorry, dad. I've got one shot at this.

Danny stops the RV almost just below Vlad and Maddie. A laser canon appears out of the top of the RV while the control panel in the RV switches to ghost battling mode. Danny fires an ectoplasmic beam at Vlad which he knocks away. Danny uses the lightning option next, but Vlad just phases through it. The ectoplasmic goo option, however, manages to hit Vlad, knocking him back and knocking Maddie out of his hand. Danny quickly overshadows Jack and uses him to catch Maddie before she hits the floor.

MADDIE: Jack! You did it!

DANNY: (as Jack) It was nothing, mom. (catches himself) Uh, Maddie! Sure, heh, Maddie. (chuckles nervously)

**Crow: (DANNY AS JACK) Yep! No ghosts in here, no way! Emptier than Utah!**

Danny sets Maddie down.

DANNY: (as Jack) You make sure Harry's okay while I finish this.

Maddie runs in the direction of the RV while Danny, still overshadowing Jack, lifts up Vlad off the ground.

DANNY: (as Jack) How's it going, V-man?

VLAD: (mocking) Ooo, you overshadowed Jack. Ooo, I'm so scared. Now what's next? A card trick?

DANNY: (as Jack) Listen to me. I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose us both, unless you agree to a truce.

VLAD: ...You're bluffing.

Danny sets Vlad down a bit.

DANNY: (as Jack) No I'm not! My parents will accept me, no matter what. But if I expose you...Well, heh, what would my mom think of you?

**Sam: (dazed) What happened?**

**Danny: Crow pulled Ember's guitar out of Hammer Time.**

**Tom: That's Hammer SPACE! SPACE!**

Vlad makes a face at the thought of that. Danny sets Vlad down.

DANNY: (as Jack) You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life. Unless you call a truce.

VLAD: (amused) Using your opponents weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually you will join me by choice. You and your mother. But for now...

**Crow: (VLAD) Just put on some pants!**

Vlad clears his throat and floats up towards the ceiling.

VLAD: CURSE YOU, Jack Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me! ...Until next time, son.

Vlad does a long disappearing act, turning himself into mist. Danny then leaves his father's body and flies off while intangible. Maddie and Harry stand next to Jack.

HARRY: World-renowned expertise! Outstanding!

MADDIE: Jack! I have never seen you like this. You beat that ghost all the way to Kenosha!

JACK: (puzzled) I did? Aw, heck. I'm just doing my job.

Maddie hugs Jack.

HARRY: And mine! Jack! For all the years I thought you were a crackpot, I sort of apologize.

Danny joins his parents at their side.

HARRY: Ghosts! This story will make your career, and mine!

Later the RV pulls away from Vlad's castle and drives down the road. Danny is sitting in the passenger seat with his dad at the wheel. Jasmine is lying on a bed while Maddie sleeps in a different one.

DANNY: I can't believe they fired Harry.

JASMINE: Of course they fired her. She tried to file some crackpot story about ghosts. It's the Milwaukee Journal, not the National Enquirer.

JACK: I can't believe Harry blames me. And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye. (depressed) And we were all such great chums in college.

DANNY: Ah, whatever. Who cares what you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are.

JACK: You think?

**Tom: (DANNY) No, this is one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt anyone. **

DANNY: Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college and still turn out to be this cool ghost butt-kicking adult, well, maybe there's hope for me yet.

Jack puts an arm around Danny's shoulder.

JACK: Thanks, son. ...But your curfew's still ten.

DANNY: Aw, man!

The RV drives past a sign reading "Now Leaving Wisconsin" and the lights on the sign flicker off.

-End Title Card Screen-

END PART TWO

---

END BITTER REUNIONS

Next Episode: REIGN STORM!


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

By Futuramakid

Reign Storm transcribed by DannyImmortal

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and related characters or Crow T. Robot and related characters.

Bold transpiring, non bold is on the screen.

**Episode 3: Reign Storm**

**In the not-too-distant future**

**In the Park of Amity**

**Dr. Forrester and Plasmius**

**Were hatching an Evil Scheme.**

**They kidnapped a boy by the name of Dan,**

**A half-ghost regular joe they couldn't stand**

**They needed another good test case,**

**So they conked him on the noggin**

**And they shot him into space. (Get me down!)**

**We'll send him DP eps and fics,**

**Any that we can find (la-la-la).**

**He'll have to sit and watch them all,**

**And we'll monitor his mind (la-la-la).**

**Now keep in mind Danny can't control**

**Where the eps begin or end (la-la-la)**

**He'll try to keep his sanity**

**With the help of his various friends.**

**Subject Roll Call:**

**Danny! (Goin' Ghost!)**

**Ron! (I'm supposed to be the AUTHOR!)**

**Tom Servo! (h'lo there!)**

**Croooow! (That's one "o"!)**

**Sam talking: Why don't I get a mention?**

**If you're wondering how he eats and breathes**

**and other science facts (la la la),**

**Just repeat to yourself, "It's just a show,**

**I should really just relax**

**For Mystery Danny Theater 3000!"**

"**Hello, Daniel," Vlad said over the video feed, "Dr. Forrester and I've got an EXTRA long experiment for you today." "Please be TUE," Ron said repeatedly under his breath. "REIGN STORM!" Vlad said. "Oh, great, a Danny and Valerie bonanza," Ron said. "Oh? You don't LIKE the idea of Danny and Valerie together? I'll make a note of it…" Vlad began, then turned to look offscreen, "DR. FORRESTER! Start looking for Flirting with Disaster! I think I might want to use it next!" They all filed into the theater.**

Prologue

Fade in to a squinting red eye with a dark pupil. The eye opens. Pan to the Ghost Zone. The eye belongs to a black bird, which calls as it is flying. It flies around a flight of stairs and goes over to a murder of the birds in a tree. It lands on the tree and calls-

**Tom: the hit a foul ball.**

. Close up of the bird. It calls again.

Pan down. Plasmius is standing by a box with a purple cushion inside. Cut to the back of his head. He turns around, an evil grin on his face. Cut to a view of the tree the birds are in, with Plasmius and the box. Plasmius flies away, satisfied.

Cut to an overhead view of Pariah's Keep. Plasmius flies into view and flies into the castle. Cut to the inside. He flies through a hall full of skeletal guards and depressed-looking portraits of a guy who looks like George Washington. He opens a door at the end of the hall, leading into a room with a sarcophagus with an odd green light shining on it. He flies towards it. Cut to his face.

Plasmius: Here we are.

**Crow: (PLASMIUS) The embarrassing photos of Jack from the Christmas party! (evil laughter)**

He stops at the foot of some stairs. A skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it is in the background. Pan up the stairs to the sarcophagus as Plasmius says this next line.

Plasmius: Pariah's Keep.

Cut to the skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it.

Plasmius: Home of the-

**Ron: (imitating Kel Mitchell) Good Burger, may I take your order?**

Fright Knight-

Cut to Plasmius looking up at a sphere a skeleton is holding. In the middle of the sphere is a ring- the Ring of Rage.

Plasmius: And before that-

Plasmius holds up the Skeleton Key. He sticks it into a skeleton's nose, which is key-shaped (haha) and turns it. The sphere around the Ring dissolves, leaving a liquid residue on the skeleton's hands and dropping the Ring into Plasmius' hand.

Plasmius: The Ghost King. And here I am, Vlad Plasmius-

He puts the Ring on.

Plasmius: With all his power in the-

**Crow: (PLASMIUS) seat of my pants!**

palm of my hand.

He flies up dramatically, beginning to laugh. The ring, however, merely sputters and emits smoke. Plasmius, surprised, looks at the ring, and then looks away, frowning. Cut to the sarcophagus. Fast pan to the crown at the top of the sarcophagus.

Plasmius: Ah, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire.

He flies up to the sarcophagus and sticks the key into a triangle in its chest. Cut to one of those birds, which caws. Plasmius turns the key. The sarcophagus' eyes glow red. The birds fly out of the tree, and the coffin opens, revealing Pariah Dark, the Ghost King.

Plasmius: Separately, they're nothing, but together-

Pariah's uneyepatched eye opens.

Plasmius: They give you power unimaginable.

Pariah stomps out of the coffin. Vlad looks at him, mortified. Pan up from Pariah's feet to his face. He is a huge, Scottish, maybe Viking-like ghost, with only one eye, horns, one of which is broken, a beard thing, and LOTS of hair. He wears a flaming crown- the Crown of Fire, obviously.

Ghost King (Pariah): (slow and dramatic) Who dares?

Plasmius: (uncertainly) Uh, hello. Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, did I mention I'm a huge fan of your work?

**Ron: (PLASMIUS) Nope, no grave robber here, no way, no how!**

He smiles uncertainly. Pariah's eye narrows.

Cut to the outside. An explosion rocks the castle, throwing Plasmius out. Cut back to the inside. Pariah pulls the sword out of the purple pumpkin. The pumpkin flies into the air and explodes, revealing the Fright Knight.

Fright Knight: The Fright Knight lives!

Pariah throws the sword at Fright Knight.

Ghost King: To serve me.

The Knight looks quite surprised. He bows at the sight of the King.

Fright Knight: King Pariah! You're up!

Ghost King: And perhaps it's time to remind you-and that intruder- who RULES this place!

Cut to the outside. Plasmius is there, looking very beaten.

Plasmius: I've got to get out of here before he-

**Tom: (PLASMIUS) takes away the photos of Jack!**

Pariah flies out of the castle, looming over Plasmius.

Plasmius: Finds me!

Pariah grabs Plasmius.

Ghost King: You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me-

**Danny: (GHOST KING)** **Can't an old man get some shuteye around here?** from the forever sleep.

He brings Plasmius up to his face. He sees that he is not wearing the Ring of Rage.

Ghost King: You're not the one who woke me! YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!

The duplicate Plasmius disappears in a wisp of pink smoke.

Ghost King: So, where…

Pariah suddenly gets a surprised look on his face, then grimaces. Cut to the real Plasmius, who is currently back in the Keep, chatting up the Fright Knight.

Plasmius: But surely, you and I could work out some sort of deal.

Knight: A deal? (His eyes narrow.)

Both are suddenly hit by a blast of red ectoplasm. Plasmius flies away from the fray.

Plasmius: Call me. (He does a half salute) We'll talk.

He flies out of the castle, past Pariah. Pariah fires a blast at him, which hits him full force. He is thrown back, smoking, and detransforms back into his human form.

Cut to the Fenton Portal, open for no reason. Nearby, Jack and Maddie are working on the Fenton Pants. Jack plugs a plug into it, smiles, and presses a button. Charges from the plug enter the suit, causing it to glow and stomp.

Jack: Sweet! The Fenton Pants are charged and operational! I'm telling you, Maddie, one this ectoskeleton is finished it will be able to beat back any ghost, no matter how powerful!

Maddie bends over the Fenton Pants.

**Crow: So they're finally gonna put pants on?**

**Danny: CROW!**

Maddie: Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous, Jack.

The Portal is now visible in the background.

Maddie: We need to work the bugs out before-

Suddenly, a beat-up Vlad flies out of the Portal and crashes to the floor, Ring in hand. His hand closes on the ring. Jack and Maddie look at him, horrified.

Maddie: Vlad Masters? (He is reflected in her eye-lenses.)

Cut to Vlad. He holds his hand up to Jack.

Vlad: Jack, my fat old friend-

Close up of his face.

Vlad: Help me.

He faints. Jack looks at him, terrified. Fade out.

OPENING THEME HERE


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery Danny Theater 3000

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything.

**Danny, Tom, Crow, Ron, and Sam walk out of the theater. The film on "Reign Storm" had messed up. "Hello," Dr. Forrester said.,"With Reign Storm gone, I have been told to send you the worst movie EVER made…" "Oh no," Ron said, "not…" "Oh yes," Dr. Forrester said, "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. Now get in the theater before I shut off life support." **

**ALL: WE'VE GOT MOVIE SIGN!**

**(They file into the theater. )**

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: THE MOVIE

DIRECTED BY BRYAN SPICER

**Danny: So, what's so horrible about this movie?**

**Ron: Besides it exists?**

FADE IN:

BLACK SCREEN

Words SCRAWL UP ON SCREEN and we hear a RESOUNDING VOICE.

VOICE

In a time of great strife, a

legendary interdimensional being

known as Zordon, came to the city

of Angel Grove

**Crow: Come on, why not Devil Grove? It's much nicer!**

to establish a

vanguard in the never ending

struggle against evil. with the

aid of his trusted assistant,

Alpha 5, the noble master sought

out six extraordinary teenagers

and gave them the power to

**Ron: (VOICE) Stink worse than any other television show, yet still sell toys.**

transform into an unstoppable

fighting force. In time of great

need, the young heroes could now

call upon colossal assault

vehicles known as "Zords". while

the identity of the six remained

a guarded secret, their

courageous exploits soon became

the stuff of Legend, earning them

the title...

**Tom: (VOICE) Mighty Moshing Emo Rangers!**

The Mighty Morphin

Power Rangers.

We hear PUMPING ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC as the POWER RANGER'S LOGO

BURST'S ONTO THE SCREEN. Now the logo EXPLODES, revealing

**Tom: Jack Fenton in a Speedo! Oh The HUMANITY!**

1 EXT. PROP PLANE / FLYING - DAY 1

A prop plane whisking across the deep blue sky.

ROCKY

YeeeoowwWWWWW!!!

2 INT. PROP PLANE / FLYING - DAY 2

The six Power Rangers, TOMMY, KIMBERLY, BILLY, AISHA, ADAM and

ROCKY sport sleek sky diving suits, parachute packs and

helmets. Tommy is strapped into a high-tech airboard.

ROCKY

We're OUTTA here!!

**Danny: (ROCKY) Yeah! Let's go get in a REAL movie!**

KIMBERLY

Easy, Rock.

TOMMY

Once we hit the target zone we've

got fifteen seconds to make

**Ronnie: (TOMMY) Smoothies. I'm really thirsty.**

the

drop.

BULK (0 . S .)

Step aside, pinheads.

BULK and SKULL push their way through the Rangers, decked

in bizarre skydiving regalia, topped off by World War II

leather caps and aviator goggles.

BULK

The Stealth Eagle is about to

fly.

SKULL

Ditto for the Swooping Swallow.

The Rangers exchange amused looks. Aisha gestures to them

AISHA

Lead on, flyboys.

Bulk and Skull swagger to the door and open it - the ground

is a dizzying distance below. They swallow hard.

SKULL

Bulk... where'd the earth go?

BILLY

Five seconds to the target zone!

TOMMY

Aisha you' re on !

Bulk and Skull step aside, Aisha LAUNCHES herself.

The others follow through the opening with flair.

ROCKY

Stylin!

ADAM

On your tail!

BILLY

All systems

Tommy and Kimberly share an infectious glance, Kimberly

a hand, indicating Tommy should go first.

TOMMY

Surf's up!

He's gone. Kimberly stands backwards in the doorway.

**Ron: (KIMBERLY) Um… We're all out of 90's clichés, and 5 year olds won't get 80's ones.**

KIMBERLY

Catch you on the flipside.

Bulk and Skull watch wide-eyed as she BACK-FLIPS

out of the plane.

3 EXT. SKY - DAY

ROCK AND ROLL fills the track as the Rangers plunge towards

earth, executing a series of MIND-BOGGLING MANEUVERS: SPINS,

FISHTAILS, POWER DIVES, BACK FLIPS, you name it.

**Crow: Ooh! Plummet! Plu-mmet! Plu-mmet!**

**(all join in) Plu-mmet! Plu-mmet! PLU-MMET! PLU-MMET! PLU-MMET!**

4 INT. PROP PLANE - DAY 4

Bulk and Skull psyche themselves up.

BULK

Be the eagle. Be the eagle.

SKULL

Be the swallow. Be the

swallow...

They take deep breaths then CHARGE THE DOOR.

BULK AND SKULL

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

Naturally, they get STUCK, wedged shoulder to shoulder.

THE PILOT glances back, CHUCKLES and BANKS THE PLANE.

5 EXT. PROP PLANE - BARREL-ROLLING - DAY

Bulk and Skull rotate into frame. Now, facing straight down --

they FALL INTO CAMERA, CLINGING TO EACH OTHER DESPERATELY

BULK AND SKULL

YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

6 EXT. SKY - DAY

The Rangers pull off more SPECTACULAR MANEUVERS

then swoop TOGETHER, interlocking hands and forming a

PERFECT CIRCLE

**Ron: No it isn't, it's not even a real circle! It's ovular circlenium!**

**(silence)**

**Bad pun?**

**Crow: Yup.**

They look to one another and a moment of pure magic passes

between them. It's not usual the exhilaration of flight they're

sharing, it s the exhilaration of togetherness, of being part

of a team.

TOMMY

Let's BREAK

**Tom: (TOMMY) OUR BONES!**

**Sam: (TOMMY) THIS CHAIN OF IDIOCY!**

**Danny: (TOMMY) THE CAMEL'S BACK!**

**Crow: (TOMMY) OUR PARACHUTES!**

**Ron: (TOMMY) THE PROJECTOR SO THE MOVIE WON'T CONTINUE!**

They disperse and yank their rip-cords. The sky BURSTS TO LIFE

WITH SIX BLOSSOMING PARACHUTES -- white, pink, blue, yellow ,

red and black in color.

7 EXT. ANGEL GROVE PARK - DAY 7

FAMILIES eat hot dogs and cotton candy at a huge fundraiser .

A large banner proclaims "SAVE THE OBSERVATORY." We see

diving teams with labeled uniforms -- the BOWLING TEAM, ANGEL

GROVE P.D. and the FIRE DEPARTMENT. There s a large white

"BULLSEYE" spray-painted on the grass. The city's

spectacular large skyline rises out of the b.g.

A SPUNKY MR. KELMAN stands at a podium, speaking into a mic.

MR. KELMAN

Okay, so the firemen landed four

out of six inside the target --

A BOWLER shouts out playfully.

BOWLER

How bout a show tune?!

Mr. Kelman feigns seriousness.

MR. KELMAN

Somebody wanna keep chose bowlers

in line.

A hip thirteen year old, FRED KELMAN, yells out as he points

to the sky.

FRED

Hey dad, get with the program!

MR. KELMAN

Ladies and gentlemen, it's Angel

Grove High

ANGEL ON TARGET - AS AISHA touches down flawlessly.

**Ron: I see a flaw! It's really a stuntgirl! **

MR. KELMAN

And that's one! A perfect

landing!

Aisha clears, then Billy and Adam land toqether.

MR. KELMAN

Three for three. Look at em go!

Billy and Adam clear and now Rocky and Kimberly come in.

MR. KELMAN

That's five perfect landings!

Now it's all up to Tommy Oliver.

Everybody watches with dumbfounded expressions as Tommy SAILS

IN ON HIS AIR BOARD AND SLIDES INTO DEAD CENTER. He spreads

his arms wide.

TOMMY

Touch down.

**Crow: That's football stupid! "OH MY GOSH I MADE IT OUT ALIVE!" is skydiving!**

The families CHEER and APPLAUD as they surge forward to

congratulate the Rangers.

Mr. Kelman and Fred approach Tommy - Fred and Tommy exchange

stylish hand slaps.

FRED

Looking good up there.

TOMMY

Thanks, man.

MR. KELMAN

Congratulations - the

Observatory's got a new lease on

life.

FRED

Awesome! Ryan's Comet is passing

over in two days!

The other Rangers approach.

AISHA

Who's up for lunch?

ROCKY

You read my mind.

KIMBERLY

Last one to Ernies buys.

ADAM

Let's roll!

8 EXT. ANGEL GROVE PARK - DAY 8

We hear a VOCIFEROUS SISSING SOUND, but we can't see where

**Sam: What in the world is a sissing sound?**

**Tom: I hear it's similar to the sound a mattress makes when it globbers.**

it's

coming from. - Suddenly the six Rangers come SCREAMING

**Crow: in rage about the lawsuits they've received from people their giant robot stepped on.**

AROUND A

CORNER ON STATE-OF-THE-ART ROLLERBLADES.

**Ron: (MIKE THE TV) That's right, new, state of the art roller blades! They slice, they dice, they scream! All this can be yours for the low, low price of 99.99.99!**

**Crow: This riff brought to you by the people at The Java hut- all the ReBoot news fit to print! **

These kids are FLYING!!

**Tom: You'll believe these kids can fly!**

We hear FULL-THROTTLED MUSIC as the kids WEAVE, DUCK and SWERVE

like blading virtuosos. Tommy LEAPS in the air, does a 180 and

SKATES BACKWARD.

THE HIGH BRANCHES.past a large tree as Bulk and Skull DROP INTO

FRAME

SKULL

Stealth Eagle, huh? The Lame

Duck is more like it!

9 EXT. CITY STREET - DAY 9

The Rangers GLIDE around another corner -- there's buildings on

one side of them and a construction site on the other.

TOMMY

Let's take the shortcut!

Tommy leads them up a plywood ramp -- they LAUNCH TEN FEET

THROUGH THE AIR, PULLING OFF HAIR-RAISING

**Crow: What hare? I don't see any rabbits!**

FREE STYLE MOVES THEN

MAKE SPECTACULAR LANDINGS on the construction site parking

structure.

As they shoot across the concrete, the CAMERA PUSHES IN on:

EXT. INNER CITY CONSTRZUCTION SITE - DAY

**Danny: What the heck is a constrzuction site?**

**Ron: It's where something's being bzuilt, duh!**

10

... WORKERS operating heavy machinery -- cranes, bulldozer ,

etc., Construction Worker jackhammers solid rock. Drill

makes a CLANGING SOUND as it HITS METAL! A baffled look comes

over him as he stops the jackhammer, brushes away debris..

uncovering an ANCIENT IRON PLATE. He gapes at it, too stunned

to

**Crow: do anything but run around screaming like an idiot.**

speak.

11 EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - SHORT TIME LATER 11

A large hook has been fastened to the iron plate -- a crane

ENGINE ROARS as it HOISTS THE PLATE UP, revealing a CAVERNOUS

OPENING.

TWO MORE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS have joined the first, all of

them look on in amazement.

CONSTRUCTION WORKER #2

Whadda you figure it is?!

CONSTRUCTION WORKER #1

Hey, ya got me.

Suddenly a PURPLE STEAM POURS from the opening. And now

something really amazing happens. ..

A menacing STONE CLAW RISES UP, CRADLING A HUGE STONE

CONSTRUCTION WORKER # 1

... I'll be darned.

As though drawn by it's power, he moves to touch it.

KZAAAAAAP?!! APURPLE BEAM OF LIGHT BLASTS HIM -- SENDS HIM

FLYING TEN FEET THROUGH THE AIR!

CONSTRUCTION WORKER #1

AHHHHHHHHH!

**Tom: (CONSTRUCTION WORKER #1) My existence is meaningless! I don't even have a name! **

11A EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY 11A

A T.V. REPORTER is talking into camera.

REPORTER

We're here at the World Center

Construction Site, where a

mysterious object was just

uncovered in a freak accident in

which one workman suffered minor

injuries...

12

12

thru OMITTED

**All: Hoorah!**

13 13

13A INT. ERNIE'S WATERFRONT CAFE - DAY 13A

CLOSE ON - T.V. SCREEN

We see the reporter then a few cuts of GEOLOGISTS combing the

site with scanning equipment and COPS sealing off the area with

**Ron: Silly putty! Everyone knows it'll hold!**

yellow tape.

REPORTER

... Angel Grove Police have

cordoned off the area until it

can be determined whether or not

the unidentified object poses any

threat. The injured workman was

quoted as saying...

PULL BACK TO REVEAL A CAFE.

The Rangers are at a table -- Tommy is teaching Fred martial arts

moves.

TOMMY

It's one smooth move and then

you've gotta explode

**Crow: (TOMMY) Literally! Blow yourself up! It'll shorten the movie!**

off the top.

Tommy executes a wicked JUMPING ROUNDHOUSE KICK. Fred is

wowed. He drops into position.

TOMMY

Nice and easy.

The jovial proprietor, ERNIE, approaches the Rangers' table

with a loaded tray. Fred pulls off a dazzling JUMPING

ROUNDHOUSE KICK and almost knocks Ernie's tray over.

ERNIE

Hey, no Karate on the patio!

FRED

Actually, Ernie, it's Tae-Kwan

Doe.

ERNIE

Well Tae-Kwan-Do-it some place

else.

**Sam: AHHHH! THE PUN! IT BURNS!!!!!**

Fred moves off as Ernie serves the desserts.

ERNIE

So, what're the plans for the

weekend?

KIMBERLY

Aisha and.I are checking out a

new dance spot.

AISHA

I heard that!

BILLY

I'll be at the Observatory

Sunday.

ERNIE

That's right - Ryan's Comet.

ROCKY

We should throw a little comet

shindig.

ADAM

Any excuse for a party.

Aisha reacts to something off screen.

AISHA

The Eagle has landed.

Bulk and Skull swagger past followed by a GROUP OF KIDS.

BULK

The earth was hurtling toward us

at seven hundred miles per hour,

and we knew at that moment that

we were facing death straight in

the eye.

SKULL

We could smell it's breath.

Ernie moves off after Bulk and Skull. Tommy's wrist

communicator BEEPS. The kids exchange glances than look

**Tom: (TOMMY) Oh, I thought I had it on vibrate!**

for a

private area.

**Crow: They went in his-**

**Danny: CROOOOOW!**

ROCKY

There's a spot over there.

They move out of everybody's sight.

TOMMY (into communicator)

What's up, Alpha?

**Sam: Are the other letters of the Greek alphabet involved?**

**Ron: (SPONGEBOB) Yep! All 486 of them!**

**Crow: You walked right into that one, Sam.**

ALPHA 5 (V.O.)

Rangers, we need you at the

Command Center, L.R.N. !

Aisha gives Kimberly a puzzled look.

**Ron: (KIMBERLY) Lewd Reptiles Nude!**

**Crow: (KIMBERLY) Lick Right Nostril!**

**Tom: You guys took the good ones!**

KIMBERLY

'Like Right Now.'

TOMMY

We're on our way.

They hit their wrist-communicators and instantly TRANSFORM

INTO SIX IRIDESCENT COLUMNS OF COLOR. The columns SHOOT UP

THROUGH a giant oak tree, KNOCKING LEAVES LOOSE.


End file.
